Love Rectangle Plus One
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: Brooke Davis loved Lucas Scott but he loves her best friend, Peyton. Jake comes back to get his heart broken when he sees Peyton has moved on with Lucas. BJ, LP, NH, BevSk, some RM
1. Be Good To Me

This Chapter is **VERY **short. Mostly because I want to give everyone a rundown of who will end up with whom. Just so you know!

Peyton and Brooke are just about to move in together. Jake is coming back to Tree Hill with Jenny. The fic begins with Brooke and Lucas dating. Lucas has feelings for both Brooke and Peyton. Brooke loves Lucas and will find out about the Leyton kiss. Naley will be together in this fic. Rachel/Mouth will also be in this fic. So will Bevin and Skillz.

This is my first fic so please R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Brooke Davis packed her things; she was almost ready to move in with Peyton Sawyer, her best friend. She signed as she left the room she once shared with Haley. Haley would soon be sharing that same room with her husband, Nathan. 

"You getting cold feet Davis?" Peyton said from the living room.

Brooke turned to face her best friend. "Of course not!" She paused to look around the room. "I'm just gonna miss this place."

Peyton gave Brooke a side hug. "Lets go Davis. My room awaits" She smiled as they started walking to the door.

Brooke paused. "_Our_ room!" She turned to Peyton and they laughed. They had always been like sisters and now, they would be sharing a room and house, like real sisters.

* * *

Jake Jagielski was making his way back to Tree Hill, his daughter Jenny in her car seat behind him. He looked in the rear view mirror at his little angel; he finally had her back.

* * *

Lucas Scott was alone in his room. He thought about Keith, his death so sudden. It hurt Lucas to think anyone could die so easily. Keith had been like a father to him. He thought about Peyton. She had gone through this not once but twice.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley protested. "I can't walk that fast!" She walked as fast as she could trying to catch up to him. Nathan didn't slow down. 

"Nathan, wait!" He turned a corner and she could no longer see him.

"NATHAN!" She screamed. She was starting to get angry when she saw him. He was in the middle of an empty field. He had a picnic waiting for her beneath a tree. She smiled. Her anger was gone and she ran toward him.

"Oh, honey, this is beautiful" She looked at the blanket he had set up. She almost didn't notice when he got down on one knee.

"Haley," He paused. She looked at him confused. "Will you marry me, again?" Haley gasped.

"Oh Nathan." Tears started filling her eyes. "Of course."


	2. You wouldn't Believe

Thank You to Monica sending in a review.

This chapter is called You Wouldn't Believe. It's a song by 311. The last chapter was "Be Good to Me," it's a song by Steriogram. Neither chapeter is really based on either song.

* * *

Where we left off... 

**"Haley," He paused. She looked at him confused. "Will you marry me, again?" Haley gasped.**

**"Oh Nathan." Tears started filling her eyes. "Of course."**

* * *

Jake Jagielski had gotten into town late, very late. He decided to visit wait until the next morning to visit Peyton Sawyer. 

As soon as he left his house the next morning she was all he could think about. He missed her so much. He walked to her house and walked in. He had never knocked before, so why would he now?

He made his way to her room. "How is the girl of my dreams?" He said standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm doing well, thanks" Brooke emerged from the closet smiling. "Jake!" She ran to him and hugged him tight. Jake's eyes widened. Why was Brooke at Peyton's house and where was Peyton? Brooke let go of Jake.

"Are you back for good?" Brooke asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Something clicked in Jake's brain. This was a dream! He had always had a small crush on Brooke but, he also knew she would never feel the same way. Besides, he had real feelings for Peyton. Or at least he thought he did, but why was he dreaming about Brooke?

"Yeah, I got Jenny back from Nicki." Brooke gave a squee and hugged him again. This isn't that bad he thought. Brooke Davis hugging him, nothing bad about that.

"I'm so happy for you Jake!" She said letting go, smiling. "Okay, how do I look?" She modeled her outfit for him. "I'm going to go meet Lucas and have a semi-date thing." She smiled.

"Lucas?" Jake said confused. This was his dream right? So why would Brooke be dating Lucas in his dream?

"I got...JAKE!" He recognized Peyton's voice behind him. "Peyton? Peyton!" She jumped into his arms. He was confused. Was this a dream or not? Peyton kissed him.

"I missed you so much! Are you staying? Did you find Jenny?" He looked at Peyton and then at Brooke. She was examining a bag Peyton had dropped as she jumped into his arms. She took out a muffin. "Score" she said before taking a bite of the muffin. It wasn't a dream after all.

"Yes, Yes, and I missed you too" He smiled at Peyton. He pushed thoughts of dreaming about Brooke into the back of his mind. That could never happen.

Peyton hugged him again.

* * *

"Hey Luke" Nathan walked to Lucas' front porch where he was sitting. 

"Hey man" Lucas sighed. His mother, Karen, hadn't talked to him for days. She still blamed him for Keith's death.

"I asked Haley to marry me." Nathan said smiling.

Lucas looked at him confused. "Again?"

Nathan gave him a bad look. "Yes, again! I want us to have a wedding with all our friends."

Lucas shook his head. "How romantic" He said teasing Nathan.

"Shut up!" Nathan replied. "Your mom still not talking to you?"

"No." Lucas stood up. "Lets get outta here"

* * *

"Knock, Knock?" Rachel stood outside of Mouth's room. 

Mouth stood up and walked to his door. "Mouth, I know that you are mad at me, but..." SLAM! He shut the door in her face.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" Rachel yelled from behind the door. "I go to bed and I think about you, I dream about you, I wake up and think about you." She sounded as if she was crying.

Mouth heard footsteps as Rachel left.

* * *

I know, no Haley in this episode. I'll be updating later on, maybe even later today if I get inspired. :) 

No Bevin/Skillz yet either, don't worry, they'll come into the story at some point.


	3. Mr Brightside

**Second update of today! What can I say? I was inspired:)**

**Mr. Brightside, by the killers. Not based on the song. I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Previously on OTH-LRP1**

**"I can't stop thinking about you!" Rachel yelled from behind the door. "I go to bed and I think about you, I dream about you, I wake up and think about you." She sounded as if she was crying.**

**Mouth heard footsteps as Rachel left.

* * *

**

Lucas walked to Peyton's house. Brooke was already waiting outside for him. "Hey boyfriend!" She gave him a kiss and then smiled.

"Guess what happened." Lucas told Brooke, knowing she would never guess Nathan asked Haley to marry him again.

"You can't live without your Brooke, so you want me to runaway with you?" Brooke gave Lucas a smile. She had never been so in love with someone.

Lucas smiled. "Nathan asked Haley to marry him." Brooke frowned.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago babe. I figure he asked since they ARE married." She gave Lucas a "duh!" look.

"He asked her again, yesterday." Lucas looked at Brooke.

"That is so...Naley. Haley must be really happy." Brooke smiled.

"Yep." Lucas started walking to Brooke's car.

"Lucas!" a familiar voice called out his name.

"Jake? Wow man, you're back?" He gave Jake a manly hug.

"Yeah." He motioned toward Peyton and put his arm around her. "There is only one Tree Hill."

Lucas stole a glance at Peyton. He felt a little jealous. He knew he was with Brooke but something in him would always love Peyton.

Peyton didn't look at Lucas. He knew she felt the same way about him.

"Lucas and I are going to hang out at the mall. Do you two want to tag along?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries, she knew Jake and Peyton would probably want to be alone for a while but she thought she'd ask anyway.

"Umm, I" Peyton looked like a deer in headlights. She missed Jake a lot while he was gone but she didn't know if that spark was still there. She hoped it was. She didn't want to have a reason to keep Lucas in her heart.

"Sure" Jake said simply. He had thought that being alone with Peyton was what he wanted, but maybe he wasn't ready for that yet. He had been away for so long. Hanging out with Brooke and Lucas would help make the situation less weird.

Great, Lucas thought. My girlfriend, the girl I have a thing for and her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend.

* * *

The mall was crowded. Jake and Peyton made their way to the music store and Lucas and Brooke went to the store across the walk way. 

Peyton gasped. "OMG! Fall Out Boy Limited Edition! This is so rare! I'm getting it!" She was so excited, Jake gave her a smile.

"So, you like Fall Out Boy?" Peyton froze when Jake asked her this. She remembered making out with Pete from FOB in the back of his limo. "Umm, yeah." She grabbed the cd and walked past Jake to the counter. Jake shook his head. Is it something I said?

Peyton stopped on her way to the counter. She looked at a NOFX cd. NOFX always reminded her of Lucas, and the day they met. Lucas, she thought. He was with Brooke right now, his girlfriend. She frowned.

"NOFX?" Jake asked. "I like NOFX." He tried to get Peyton to talk to him. "Peyton,"

"This isn't the same, is it Jake?" She asked, knowing the answer. "You and me. To much time has passed." She frowned. Her heart belonged to Lucas, not Jake. Jake's heart sank a little. He had been dreaming about Peyton since he left. He always wanted to come back for her. Now, she didn't want him anymore.

"Maybe we could just be friends?" He wanted Peyton in his life, even if they were just friends.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Lucas went with Brooke into the clothing store, his eyes however remained locked on the music store. He thought about Peyton and Jake and if they would get back together again. 

Brooke noticed his distance and the fact that he was checking to see if Peyton was going to get back with Jake.

She just wanted to have a nice day with her boyfriend. She knew in her heart Lucas was still in love with Peyton. She blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Brooke!" Bevin screamed from behind her. Brooke turned to see Bevin and Skillz.

"Hey you two!" She gave Bevin a hug. Skillz nodded at Lucas who nodded back.

"Brooke, I found this skirt! OMG it is so cute, come see!" Brooke followed Bevin. Leaving Skillz and Lucas to talk.

Lucas' eyes drifted back to the music store.

"Earth to Lucas!" Skillz said looking at Lucas like he was crazy. "What's up with you, Man? You look like you just lost your puppy." Lucas looked back at Skillz.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends, is this secret going to get me in trouble with Bevin?" Skillz eyes widened.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I think I'm still in love with Peyton."

"Oh! You are trippin'! What's going on Luke, you just got back with Brooke! You need to decide!" Skillz looked at Lucas. They had always been good friends but this was something he couldn't stand. Hurting girls left and right.

"She kissed me, in the library. When she got shot." Lucas didn't know how to explain what he felt.

"Trippin!"

"I know but.."Lucas started.

"Lets go guys!" Bevin popped up kissing Skillz on the cheek.

* * *

They walked outside. Jake and Peyton were waiting for them. Neither one said a word. 

"Jake!" Skillz said. "You back man! That's cool!" Bevin smiled at Jake. He smiled back at both of them.

"So Skillz and I are going to go check out that new store over there, what about you guys?" Bevin asked.

"I think I'm just going to head home." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to shop either." Lucas said. "I can walk Peyton home."

"Actually, I wanted to show you something Lucas. Over in that store. Why don't you let Jake walk her home?" Skillz looked at Lucas.

"Yeah, I can walk with her." Jake said sadly. "It was great seeing you all again. Let's go Peyton." Jake said as he started walking.

Lucas watched as Peyton and Jake walked away. Brooke watched him as he longed to be the guy walking Peyton home.

* * *

**What did you all think? I was rushing a little so if there are any mistakes sorry! As always R&R!**

**Next time...Skillz tells Bevin about Peyton and Lucas kissing. Bevin tells Brooke. Brooke goes to to Lucas' house to break up with him. **

**I know, no Naley in this chaper or Rachel/Mouth. Sorry, they'll be back!**


	4. I've Got A Dark Alley

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter. A lot will happen with the LeytonBake rectangle. I may actually update later today but if I don't then you all will have to wait until Monday. : (**

**I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth** is a song by **Fall Out Boy**.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all _

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me.

I don't own anything!

* * *

**Previously on OTH-LRP1**

**"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to shop either." Lucas said. "I can walk Peyton home."**

**"Actually, I wanted to show you something Lucas, over there, in that store. Why don't you let Jake walk her home?" Skillz looked at Lucas.**

**"Yeah, I can walk with her." Jake said sadly. "It was great seeing you all again. Let's go Peyton." Jake said as he started walking.**

**Lucas watched as Peyton and Jake walked away. Brooke watched him as he longed to be the guy walking Peyton home.**

* * *

Mouth sat in his room looking at pictures of him and Jimmy when they were longer. His phone started ringing. He checked the caller id. GATTINA. "Not answering that!" he said out loud. The machine picked up the call. "Mouth? It's Rachel. I know you're home. Mouth? Come on! You have to talk to me sometime." He picked up the phone and then hung up. He didn't want to hear her voice.

* * *

"Skillz, baby what's wrong?" Bevin asked as Skillz drove her home. 

"Look shorty, nothings wrong. I'm fine baby."

"No you're not! You were being all weird when we were with Brooke and Lucas. Just tell me!" She gave him a sad puppy dog look. Skillz was never any good at keeping things from Bevin.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you but you can't tell anyone!" Bevin smiled.

"I can keep a secret. I mean, no one knows Rachel had a crush on Mouth! Opps! Pretend you didn't hear that." She smiled again.

"Peyton kissed Lucas in the library. The day she got shot. Lucas still has feelings for her." He blurted it all out. He hated keeping things from her.

"What?" Bevin frowned. She looked outside the window. "That boy is **_TRIPPIN_**" She shouted. Skillz gave her a small smile. _Trippin'

* * *

_

"I want to wear white. Is that just wrong?" Haley asked Nathan.

"No. It's our wedding. You can wear anything you want. Or, not wear anything. Your choice." He smiled.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm going to wear white then." She sighed. "Nathan, this is going to be amazing. I love you so much." She gave him a kiss.

* * *

Rachel was waiting at Bevin's house when Skillz dropped her off. "Hey Rach!" 

"Hey Bevin, can we talk inside?"

"You two going to go talk about how hot guys from the Rivercourt are?" Skillz teased.

Rachel froze. Skillz knew? She was going to kill Bevin!

"Bye Skillz" Rachel forced Bevin into her own home.

"Rach, I'm so sorry, It sort of just slipped. I didn't mean to tell him, I wanted him to tell me about Peyton kissing Lucas. Oh" She hit her forehead with her hand. "I did it again."

"Peyton kissed Lucas?" Rachel smiled. "Does Brooke know?"

"No."

"You have to tell her." Rachel shouted. Bevin frowned. She wanted to tell Brooke the truth but she would be so hurt by it. "You have to Bevin, she is going to find out one way or another and then, she's going to hate you for knowing and not telling her." Rachel picked up Bevin's phone. "Call her!"

* * *

Brooke was walking to Peyton's house. Lucas had left her alone at the mall after Bevin and Skillz left. He said he had something to do. 

She heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke"

"Hey Bev, What's up?"

"I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it." Bevin continued. "Peyton kissed Lucas in the library. The day, well, you know. I'm so sorry Brooke."

Brooke didn't cry, she couldn't. She knew that Lucas and Peyton still had feelings for each other, but to kiss while she was still Lucas' girlfriend? "Thanks Bevin. I have to go okay."

She turned around and headed towards Lucas' house. She had every intention of breaking up with him. As she turned she almost ran into a car that was pulling out.

She hit the car. "Watch it! I'm walking here!" A head popped out from the driver's side.

"Brooke?"

"Jake?" Jake was driving to Whitey's house. He wanted to know if he could still be on the team if he got back in school. He noticed Brooke was upset. "Where are you going? Do you need a ride?"

"I'm going to go dump that cheating jerk Lucas! I can walk." She started walking away.

"Brooke! Get in the car, you're upset! You're just going to get run over!"

"Leave me alone! You are probably a cheater just like your jerk friend!" Jake got out of the car and grabbed a hysterical Brooke.  
"Brooke!"

"Why is always Peyton?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Everyone always picks Peyton. Am I really that bad?" Tears started falling. Jake didn't know what to do so he just held her close to him, letting her cry. He felt hurt too. Peyton was with Lucas again? He didn't see that coming. Brooke started to calm down after a while. She wiped away her tears. Her eyes met Jake's and they had a moment. Everything seemed to stop for a second. She looked away. She felt so embarrassed.

"I'm going to go."

"Brooke, you should wait. You're angry."

"If I don't do this now, it's going to be too late. Maybe I can save my friendship with Peyton. I mean, where am I going to live if I don't?" She shook her head. Where would she live?

"Let me drive you?"

"Thanks Jake." He drove her to Lucas' house.

"I'll be outside waiting." Jake said as he let Brooke make her way in through the back door to Lucas' room.

She walked in. She never knocked because Lucas never locked the door. This time, he should of.

Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton on his bed kissing under the covers. Her heart broke.

"This is what you had to do?" She said calmly. "Cheat on me with my so called best friend?" Peyton and Lucas froze.

"Brooke," Peyton started. Brooke walked out of the room. She couldn't believe Peyton had the nerve to try to talk to her after that. She started making her way back to Jake's car.

"Brooke!" Lucas said emerging from his room. He was in his boxers and Peyton was wearing one of his shirts. Jake was surprised to see her there.

"Jake?" Peyton said. He shook his head. How could she do that to Brooke? Her best friend?

Brooke turned to Peyton. "Don't be at the house tomorrow from 11 to 2, I'll be there to get my stuff!"

"Brooke please!"

"Shut up Peyton!" Brooke and Jake got into his car.

* * *

Not a lot of Mouth or Naley in this chapter. Sorry. : ( 

**The next chapter** will have a flashback of Leyton, sort of as an explanation. Brooke moves out.It's back to scool for all the kids. They have to deal with all of the weekends action. Will Brooke accept Peyton's apology? Will Jake get back on the team? Will Mouth forgive Rachel? Will Skillz be mad at Bevin for telling Brooke about Lucas? Find out!

**Preview: There is going to be a lot of drama because Tree Hill is drama all the time. Will Lucas regret picking Peyton over Brooke? If he did would she take him back? What happens when Chris comes back to town? Will Haley ever go back on tour? You have to wait and see!**


	5. World Spins Madly On

**There is a lot of Bake in this chapter. :) Some Leyton as well. **

**Just so you all know, this story will probably be long, I'm writing out the rest of their senior year. This story will end with their graduation. I'm actually writing seperate stories about their college years mostly based on their relationships. And then a reunion type story so we see what happened after college. Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

I don't own anything! **

**"World Spins Madly On"** is a song by **The Weepies. **I love it it's great. :)

* * *

**Previously on OTH-LRP1**

**Brooke turned to Peyton. "Don't be at the house tomorrow from 11 to 2, I'll be there to get my stuff!"**

**"Brooke please!"**

**"Shut up Peyton!" Brooke and Jake got into his car.**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Goldilocks" Lucas said shyly walking into Peyton's room._

_"Lucas? You really shouldn't be here." Peyton walked to him. She wanted him there more than anything but hurting her best friend again was something she never wanted to do._

_"I know" Lucas inturupted._

_"If Brooke comes home," Peyton started. "I can't lose her again Luke."_

_"Can we go somewhere else? Just to talk. I need to talk. I need to talk about Keith, my mom won't talk to me, Peyt." He honestly just wanted to talk to her about Keith. Peyton had been there, losing a parent._

_Peyton hesitated but she felt bad for Lucas so she agreed. "The Rivercourt." She grabbed Ellie's old jacket._

_They made their way to the Rivercourt. They sat on the bench. "I don't want to hurt her Luke. Not again."_

_"Neither do I"_

_"I'm sorry about Keith, I know this sucks."_

_"Yeah" Lucas started to break up. "He was like my dad. He **was **my dad. He loved me and my mom so much. If I wouldn't have gone in, maybe he would have lived. I know it's horrible, because if I didn't go in who knows what would have happened with you. But Peyton, why did he have to die? Keith never hurt anyone." Tears fell from his eyes. Peyton moved into hug him._

_"You have a thing for saving people Lucas, but you couldn't save Keith.It's not your fault."_

_"Yeah it is. My mom even blames me Peyt! She think's it's my fault. I lost my mom and my dad. And I almost lost you!" _

_"Your mom is hurting. This wasn't your fault. Lucas, you didn't lose me, you saved me." She leaned in and kissed him. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't hold back what she felt anymore._

_They moved away breaking the kiss._

_"You just kissed me."_

_"I know." Peyton looked away._

_"I kissed you back"_

_"I know" She said as she looked at him._

_"I'll break up with Brooke. I love you Peyton."_

_"I love you too."_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Brooke sat quietly in the passenger's seat of Jake's car as they drove away from Lucas' house. It was already getting dark outside.

"Oh no! Where am I going to live?" Brooke said sadly. "I can't go back to my old apartment. It's Haley and Nathan's." Jake looked at her sympathetically. He didn't know where she could go, but he knew for sure she couldn't stay with him. How would that look?

She turned to face him. "Wait! I'm a genius!" She smiled. Jake took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Brooke but you can't stay at my house."

"**Your **house?" She looked at Jake confused. "I meant **Bevin's **house. Of course I can't stay at your house! Now how would that look?" She looked out of the window. Why would he think she wanted to go to his house? Sure, Jake was really cute and all but it would seem really strange if she stayed over at his house.

She turned to look at him again. He seemed either very nervous or very uncomfortable, probably both. But why would he be nervous?

Brooke took out her cell phone. "Bevin? It's Brooke, look, can I spend the night at your house."

Jake took another deep breathe. _I'm such an idiot_, he thought.

"Thank you Bev, what? Rachel?" She paused. "No nevermind. Thanks Bev. Yeah, it's all fine!" Brooke gave a fake smile. "Bye!"

"I can't stay at Bevin's" she informed Jake. "_Rachel_, is spending the night and I am _not _staying in the same house as that hoe."

"Who is Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Another slut my cheating ex was with" Brooke hated Rachel more than anyone but now, she had added Peyton and Lucas to the list of people she hated.

"So, where are you going to stay now?" Jake asked.

Brooke turned to look at Jake and smiled.

Jake had a feeling she was going to ask if she could spend the night at his house but seeing her reaction from before, he decided not to jump to conclusions.

"Jake?"

"What?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I stayed at your house?" She gave him sad puppy dog eyes. Similar to the ones Bevin had given Skillz.

Jake looked at her and then the road. "No."

"Oh! But Jake! I'm going to have to sleep in my car and I get scared!"

"Brooke, you said it yourself, it would look weird."

"I know but I thought I was going to sleep at Bevin's not my car! Jake please!"

"My parents would freak! I just got into town and I'm already bringing a girl over to sleep?"

"They don't have to know! You could hide me!" Her eyes widened. "Please Jake! Don't make me sleep in my car!"

Jake looked at Brooke. "Fine. I'll sneak you in but only for tonight! You have to sleep at Bevin's or Haley's tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you so much Jake!" Brooke smiled.

* * *

Jake drove to his house. He hoped that his parents wouldn't notice Brooke. They walked to Jake's front door. "Okay. My parents are probably eatting dinner with Jenny." 

"Oh! Dinner! I haven't eatten since that stupid muffin! Who would have known today was trade a muffin for your bed day!"

Jake sighed. "Look, my room is up the stairs, and down the hallway. You can't miss it. It's the one with the crib. I'll check to see if my parents are eatting and then you can sneak in and go upstairs. Hide in my room and I'll bring you some food okay?"

"Oh thank you Jake!" She gave him a big hug.

Jake wished she would stop hugging him. It just confused him more and more. She let go and he walked to the door.

"Mom? Dad?

"In the dinning room" Jake's mother replied.

"I'll be right there." He pulled Brooke into the house. "Okay, upstairs down the hallway!" He whispered. Brooke nodded and made her way upstairs quietly.

* * *

Peyton arrived at her house. She had hoped Brooke would be there so they could talk. She didn't want Brooke to move out. When she saw that Brooke wasn't there she sighed. Her phone rang. It was Lucas. She didn't pick up. She dragged herself to her bed and disappeared into her covers. Maybe it was just a dream. A horrible scary nightmare.

* * *

Brooke examined Jake's room. She looked at Jenny's crib. Her toys scattered throughout his room. She saw a picture of him holding Jenny when she was just born. She looked at the picture, for some reason it made her feel good. Jake was a great guy she thought. 

She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Her heart started racing. She dropped to the floor.

She heard small giggles coming from the door. "We already saw you" Jake said from the door holding Jenny in one arm and a plate of food in his free hand.

"Oh!" Brooke said appearing from behind Jake's bed. "I don't have to whisper?" She asked.

"No, my parent's room is down stairs." Jenny giggled again.

Brooke walked up to them. "Hi Jenny!" Jenny smiled shyly.

Jake smiled at Brooke and then at Jenny. "Jenny saw Hi to Brooke, baby."

"Hi Book" Jenny said trying to disappear behind Jake's arm.

Brooke smiled. "She is so big" She softly touched Jenny's hair.

Jenny turned and and looked at Jake. "See, I no baby. I big." Brooke and Jake smiled at each other. Jenny turned to Brooke. She reached out and touched Brooke's face. "Pretty."

Brooke blushed a little. "Pretty Book" Jenny repeated.

"Thank you Jenny, your pretty too" Jenny's arms wrapped around Brooke motioning that she wanted Brooke to hold her.

Jake transfered his daugher into Brooke's arms. She had never been very close to kids. But this little girl was growing on her.

* * *

"I feel really bad." Bevin said to Rachel. 

"Why?"

"Because Brooke wanted to spend the night but since your spending the night she doesn't want to anymore. I wish you two would try to get along."

"Brooke wanted to sleep here? Why? Doesn't she **live** with Peyton?"

"Well, I guess they fought over Lucas"

Rachel gave a smile as Bevin turned away. If Rachel wasn't happy, Brooke wouldn't be either.

* * *

Brooke placed Jenny on Jake's bed. 

"Jake?" His mother called from the hallway. Brooke took a deep breathe she was just about to drop to the floor again when Jake took her hand and motioned towards the closet. She jumped in and he closed the door just as Jake's mother walked into the room.

"Jake, did you talk to that coach of yours?"

"Umm, no, I didn't get a chance, he wasn't home."

"Okay well remember to go tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." She was about to leave when she heard Jenny.

"Book! Book! Book!"

Mrs. Jagieleski turned to Jake. "You should read to her."

Jake looked confused. "What?" He didn't what his mom to know Brooke was in the closet.

"Book, she wants you to read a book to her." She looked at him suspiciously. "Good night Jenny." She gave her grand daughted a kiss on the forehead as the little girl continued chanting _"Book, Book, Book." _

"Jake, honey, you as pale as a ghost. You should get some sleep. Good Night."

"Good Night mom." Jake made sure she was down the stairs and then he opend the closet door for Brooke.

She looked at Jake. "You know, you do look kind of pale"

* * *

Lucas looked at the clock, it was late. He felt really bad about what happened with Brooke. 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Shut up Peyton" Brooke said as she and Jake got into his car and drove off._

_Peyton turned to him. "She is never going to forgive me!" Lucas felt really guilty. He shouldn't have visited Peyton._

_"What am I going to do? Lucas?" Peyton was frustrated._

_"I don't know."_

_"I'm going home."_

_"Just give her sometime Peyton."_

_END FLASHBACK._

How could he have done that again? Hurt Brooke? No matter how much he did love Peyton.

* * *

Jake grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket putting them on the floor. "You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." 

Jenny had already fallen asleep after Brooke had read her a book. (Heehee)

"You're kidding right? I don't hog the covers I promise."

"Brooke." Jake protested. This was too much, she was already staying in his house, he couldn't sleep in the same bed with her. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as Brooke Davis.

"Jake, stop being childish and get in the bed. I promise I won't try to make out with you." She said getting under the covers.

Jake got in the bed mostly because if he didn't Brooke would continue to argue with him. But there was also part of him that dreamed about spending the night with Brooke Davis.

* * *

**HeeHee :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It was longer than my other chapters :)**

**Also, Peyton and Brooke will become friends again, at some point and it will be soonish. No school stuff yet, I changed my mind, maybe in the next chapter.**

**Again, no Naley, if anyone has any ideas for what I can do with them let me know. I'm not going to writetheir 2nd wedding just yet.**


	6. My Humps

**Thank you to everyone who sends in their reviews! I LOVE reading them!**

**This Chapter is called "My Humps." Of course, it's named after the Black Eyed Pea's song. :) You'll see why later! This Chapter is longish. I may end up losting the next chapter today as well! If I get some reviews:)**

**I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on OTH-LRP1**

"Brooke." Jake protested. This was too much, she was already staying in his house, he couldn't sleep in the same bed with her. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as Brooke Davis.

"Jake, stop being childish and get in the bed. I promise I won't try to make out with you." She said getting under the covers.

Jake got in the bed mostly because if he didn't Brooke would continue to argue with him. But there was also part of him that dreamed about spending the night with Brooke Davis.

**

* * *

**

Jake couldn't sleep. He turned to look at Brooke. She was fast asleep. _This is so weird_, he thought. He thought about the day they had been through. The early morning hug, the horrible time they all had at the mall, holding her while she cried, seeing Peyton and Lucas together, her reading to Jenny. He had always had a crush on Brooke but he never imagined that she would be sleeping next to him in his bed, especially after Jenny was born. He knew Brooke wasn't exactly the motherly type, why would she ever be interested on some guy with a baby?

Brooke started moving. She turned and curled up close to Jake. Her arm over his chest. Jake took a deep breath.

"Good Night" She said completely asleep. Jake stared at her. Was she dreaming that he was Lucas? He wrapped his arm around her; it felt good to have her in his arms. _Go to sleep_, he told himself. _Just go to sleep.

* * *

_

Peyton had fallen asleep waiting for Brooke to show up so they could talk. She woke up early the next morning to find Brooke's bed empty. She knew Brooke was mad but mad enough to not come home? Where would she spend the night? She called Brooke's cell, it was turned off. She started to worry.

Wait, she's probably with Haley. She called Haley.

"Haley?"

"Peyton? It's 8 in the morning."

"I know but Brooke didn't come home last night is she with you?"

"What? No, she's probably spent the night at Lucas' house"

"No, She caught me with Lucas yesterday, we were making out." Peyton said sheepishly. She didn't want Haley to find out about her indiscretion but how else could she find Brooke?

"What?" Haley screamed, now wide-awake.

"Just tell her to shut up and go to bed" a sleepy Nathan replied some where near Haley.

Peyton heard Haley reply to him_. "Brooke is missing." _

"She's probably with Lucas."

"No, Peyton made out with Lucas and Brooke saw them."

"What?" Nathan said, no as awake as his wife.

"Ok guys, I get it, BAD. I know. I shouldn't have kissed him but now I don't know what to do. I don't know where she is." Peyton said about to cry.

"I'll call Teresa, you call Bevin. Maybe they know." Haley hung up the phone.

Peyton dialed Bevin's number.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Who the hell is that? It's 8 in the morning." She heard a voice say somewhere beyond Bevin.

"Is that Brooke? Bevin! Is it Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton? No, it's Rachel, she spent the night. Peyton, it's 8 in the morning."

"I know, I just. I can't find Brooke." She said defeated.

"Brooke?" Bevin seemed to snap out of her dreamy state. "She called last night. She wanted to spend the night but since Rachel was here she changed her mind. I thought she went to Haley's."

"No, she didn't."

* * *

Brooke woke up, still in Jake's arms. She heard car doors close outside and a car pull away. She looked at Jake who was asleep. She gave a small smile. 

"Book" She heard from behind her. She turned to see baby Jenny wide awake. She slowly and quietly moved, not wanting to wake Jake. She made her way to Jenny's crib picking the small girl up.

"Hey Jenny" Brooke whispered. Jenny smiled and touched Brooke's hair. Brooke smiled and moved to Jake's window with Jenny in her arms. "I think grandma and grandpa went bye bye."

Jake turned in his bed, starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and noticed Brooke standing in front of his bed holding Jenny. _Great, I'm dreaming again_, he thought.

"Hey big daddy." Brooke said walking over to the side of his bed and siting next to him.

Jenny moved towards her father and pulled at his nose. "Daddy!" She said. _I guess I'm not dreaming._

"Ouch," Jake replied holding his daughter. "Hey Baby." Jenny snuggled against him. "Big Daddy?" He looked at Brooke.

She gave a small laugh. "Where did your parents go?"

"Brunch, with the neighbors." Jake replied.

"I guess it's now or never then."

"Hun?" Jake asked.

"My exit, I'll call Bevin, she can pick me up." Brooke replied looking out to the hallway. Jake looked down. He didn't want her to go.

"Right, I can drive you if you want."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Jake." They looked at each other for a moment. She saw something. She didn't know what it was but something was there. "Um, I'm just going to call her, see if she's up." Brooke replied grabbing her phone and walking towards the stairs leaving Jake with baby Jenny in his room.

"Like Book." Jenny said quietly. "Like Book, me"

"You like Brooke?" Jake smiled as Jenny nodded. "So do I." He said.

* * *

Brooke turned on her phone; she had missed 4 calls. She didn't check them she just dialed Bevin's number. 

"Brooke!" Bevin screamed.

"What's up Bev?" Brooke replied.

"Where the hell have you been Missy? You have us all going crazy looking for you!"

"What?" Brooke said confused.

"I thought you went to Haley's!"

"No."

"Well, where the hell are you?"

Brooke paused. "Jake's" She said in almost a whisper.

"WHAT?"

"Jake's" She said a little louder.

"I heard you the first time! What are you doing at Jake's? OMG! Did you spend the night there? DID YOU...SLEEP WITH HIM?"

"Bevin! I didn't 'sleep with him' but I kinda did."

"Hun?"

"I slept over at his house but we didn't DO anything."

"Good. Because you can't cheer if you're pregnant!" Bevin replied loudly.

"Is Rachel still there?"

"No, she left. Are you coming over?"

"Yeah, Jake's taking me."

"As long as he's not 'taking' you anywhere else!"

"Bevin!"

"What? I mean, Jake is a hottie and am I actually supposed to believe that you two didn't take playing house a little further than just playing with Jenny?"

"I'll be at your house in a few."

"Ok."

Brooke shook her head as she closed her cell phone. _Bevin is crazy_.

"She awake?" Jake asked coming down the stairs.

"What? Oh yeah. She is." Brooke was a little flustered. She looked at Jake.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" The ride from Jake's house to Bevin's house was quiet. The only sounds came from Jenny in the back seat. Jake thought about Brooke, he was so close to maybe having something more with her. Now he was dropping her off and it would be like it all never happened. She would go back to being Brooke Davis, and he would go back to being that other guy. They reached Bevin' house. Brooke said good bye to Jenny and Jake walked Brooke to Bevin's door.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled.

"No problem." He replied. "Brooke..." He started just as Bevin opened the door.

"Hey there!" She smiled. "Aren't you two the cutest!" Brooke shot Bevin a cold stare. Jake looked at her confused. He wanted to tell Brooke that he thought he might have feelings for her but he couldn't, not with Bevin there. Brooke moved in towards the house.

"Bye Jake." She said.

"Bye." He turned and got back in his car.

"So! Tell me everything!" Bevin said as she and Brooke walked to her room. "Is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser!"

"I didn't kiss him!"

"So you two just did IT? No kissing?"

"I told you! We didn't DO anything!"

"And I told you, I didn't believe you! Spill!" Brooke walked to Bevin's bed and sat down. She started to thinking about Jake. "OMG!"

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You are falling for that boy!"

"I am not!"

"YEAH YOU ARE! Look at your face, you've got this dreamy look all over it! Brooke! You are so falling for Teen Dad!" Bevin screamed. Brooke looked at Bevin. _Of course she wasn't. Right?

* * *

_

Peyton drove around town. She felt like an idiot, looking for Brooke as if she was a lost puppy. He cell phone rang.

"Brooke?" She answered.

"No, it's Lucas."

"Oh, hey." She felt bad for not answering Lucas' call last night. "I can't find Brooke, she didn't come home, have you seen her?"

"What? Brooke's missing?"

* * *

"Hello?" Haley answered frantically. 

"Hey Haley."

"BROOKE? DON'T YOU HEY HALEY ME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Woah, okay sorry Mom, I've been...around." She wanted to avoid telling anyone she spent the night at Jake's.

"AROUND?" Haley took a deep breath. "Brooke, you can't do this kind of thing. We were all worried about you! Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Bevin's, I'm going to stay here until I find my own place."

"Where were you last night? Peyton was so worried"

"Peyton? I see her guilt sunk in."

"Look Tigger, I heard, what she did, what _they _did. I'm sorry. But really, where were you? Why didn't you come to the apartment?"

"I didn't want to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Tutorwife." Brooke joked.

"You scared me B."

"Haley?" The truth was, she wanted to ask Haley how she knew Nathan was, _the one._

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay Trigger."

"Bye HaleyJ."

"Bye." Haley hung up. Brooke was fine. Nathan walked in.

"I'm ready, we can go look around for her now."

"Brooke just called."

"Where is she?"

"She's at Bevin's." She grabbed the phone to call Peyton. She should know Brooke was okay.

"Didn't Peyton call Bevin? I thought Bevin said Brooke wasn't there?"

"She wasn't. But she is now."

"Well, then who was she with last night?"

"I have no idea." She dialed Peyton's number.

"Busy" She sighed.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Lucas." Peyton sighed. 

"Where are you? I'll help you look for her."

"NO!" Peyton said loudly. "Lucas, you and me, it always ends up with Brooke hurting. I can't stand it. I can't hurt her anymore. Lucas, she's my family."

"Peyton,"

"Look, just stay away from me Luke." She hung up the phone. It was hard, she loved Lucas but she loved Brooke more.

* * *

Bevin was in her room singing and dancing to _My Humps_. "What you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside yo trunk, I ma get get get get you drunk, Hey!" Brooke turned off the music. 

"Okay Bevin." Brooke sat on the bed. "Is it that bad?"

"Is what bad? Your crush on Papa Dearest?" Brooke eyed Bevin.

"Is it?"

"Wait, so you really do have a thing for him? I was just teasing! OMG! YOU LIKE JAKE!" Bevin looked at Brooke with a shocked expression on her face. "THIS IS AWSOME!" Bevin squealed She grabbed Brooke's hands and started jumping up and down. "You are going to be SO HAPPY! Like me and Skillz! OH! We can have a double wedding!"

"Bevin! Bevin! I didn't say I wanted to marry Jake! I just said maybe, well, maybe I do like him a little. He's cute and I love Jenny, he's such a great dad to her. I just, I don't know, it's weird isn't it?"

"Why? Because you'd be Jenny's mommy?" Brooke's eyes widened, _Mommy? _"Or because he has a history of getting girls pregnant?" Brooke bit her lip. "Or because he dated Peyton?"

"Oh no, I can't have a thing for Jake!" Brooke stood up. "It's just too much! No!"

"Brooke! You already do!"

"Shut up Bevin! Just pretend you didn't hear that! I don't have a thing for Jake!"

"You SO have a thing for Jake."

Brooke fell onto Bevin's bed. "I SO have a thing for Jake."

Bevin gave a loud SQUEE, turned the music back on and continued dancing.

* * *

Jake made his way to Whitey's door. 

"Jagielski! Nice to see you! And you brought the little one!" Whitey patted Jenny's head. "How are you little girly?" Jenny giggled.

"Hey Coach, I wanted to know if you could..."

"Help you get back in school? And back on the team?" Whitey smiled taking little Jenny in his own arms.

"Yeah, how did you..."

"Know? Because you got this little angel back, of course you would want the rest of your life back." Whitey smiled as Jake sat down on the chair next to the door. "Eventful weekend Jagielski?"

"Yeah, You don't want to know."

Whitey laughed. "Did you go see that cheerleader of yours?"

"Yeah, and she's not mine anymore."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"I'm not. Is that bad?" Jake felt a little guilty about not being as heart broken over Peyton and Lucas as Brooke was.

"No, it's not. People grow apart. When you find that special girl Jake, you'll know. You'll get this feeling, this spark; it's something you only feel once in your life. I felt it for my Camilla." Jake thought back to that morning with Brooke, in his room, before she called Bevin, could that have been the spark Whitey was talking about?

"Thanks Coach, for everything."

"No problem Jagielski, look, I'll put in a good word or two, then keep your grades up and you can be on the team." Jake smiled at Whitey. "And take good care of this little one." He tickled Jenny as she laughed.

* * *

"Hello? Haley? Have you heard anything?" Peyton said. 

"Yeah, Brooke is at Bevin's."

"But Bevin said."

"Yeah, I know, I have to go Peyt." Haley didn't want to be rude but Peyton and Lucas weren't very high on her list after what they did to Brooke.

"Haley, if I could take it back I would."

"Then take back Peyton." Haley hung up.

Peyton drove by Bevin's house; she had every intention of going to ask Brooke for an apology. She looked in the top left window. Bevin's room. Bevin and Brooke were laughing. Peyton drove back home. She had no right to ask for forgiveness, she had to work for it. By any means necessary.

* * *

"So what do you think about a double wedding?" Bevin said in mid jump. Brooke laughed. Bevin was a great friend. 

"Wait! What time is it? I have to go get my stuff from Peyton's."

"Brooke!"

"What?"

She was going to beg Brooke not to move her things out of Peyton's house. There was always hope that they would be friends again. "I'll call Skillz. He can help us."

* * *

Brooke, Bevin and Skillz arrived at Peyton's house. There was a note on the door. 

Brooke, I'm sorry. You can't move out. Peyton.

Brooke grabbed the note and crumbled it up, throwing it on the floor. She reached for the doorknob. Locked.

"That little..."

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it:)**

**The next chapter will be about what Peyton is willing to do to get Brooke to be her friend again. It's takes place on Monday so they have school. There will be many confrontations. In the next few chapters secrets will be revealed. Be sure to R&R!**


	7. There Is No I In Team

**_There Is No "I" In Team_**** is a song by Taking Back Sunday. It is also the title of this chapter. :)**

**I don't own anything.**

**A lot will happen in this Chapter! Also, It may _seem_ that Lucas and Peyton will not get back together, this will happen in this fic, a lot. Leyton fans, don't worry, they will be. Oh and there is a little bit of CURSING in the chapter! You have been warned!_

* * *

_**

**Previously on LRP1 **

_Brooke, I'm sorry. You can't move out. Peyton._

Brooke grabbed the note and crumbled it up, throwing it on the floor. She reached for the doorknob. Locked.

"That little..."

_

* * *

_Brooke took her car over to Bevin's house. Sadly it was all she could take; Peyton had looked the door so Brooke couldn't get the rest of her stuff. This was something Peyton would have to pay for tomorrow at school. Brooke rode with Bevin to school the next morning; there was no point in taking two cars. 

Brooke saw Rachel near Mouth in the hallway. "I'll see you later Bevin!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Mouth! You can't ignore me forever!" 

"Then take a hint! Get lost Rachel!"

Mouth walked away. Leaving Rachel hurt.

"Hey Mouth!" Brooke called from behind. He turned to wait for her. "Hey buddy!" She put an arm around him. As they started walking away, she turned back to Rachel smirking.

Rachel was furious.

* * *

Brooke and Mouth made their way to Brooke's locker. "So how was your weekend?" 

"Horrible. Yours?"

"Same" They smiled at each other. Mouth noticed Peyton walking toward them. "Hey Peyton!"

"Hey" She looked at Brooke. "Hey Brooke"

"Oh, I'm sorry, You look just like this back-stabbing bitch I used to be best friends with." She slammed her locker.

Mouth wasn't sure what to do. Why were Brooke and Peyton acting like this? He saw Jake somewhere behind Peyton. "Jake!" He said. Hopefully Jake would make them act normal.

As soon as Mouth called out his name Brooke looked down at the floor. Jake. She felt nervous, guys never made her nervous before.

"Hey" Jake said apprehensively. Mouth felt the tension grow.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"I made a mistake." Lucas said from behind Mouth. "I made a big mistake and I ruined everything."

Brooke turned to look at Lucas. "I have to go to Spanish."

"You always skip Spanish." Peyton replied. She wanted Brooke to stay so they could work this out.

"Yeah well, You always stab me in the back so, maybe if I learn Spanish, you'll learn how to be a true friend and not sleep with my boyfriend!" Brooke turned, walking away.

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" Peyton yelled. Everyone in the hallway looked at her, except Brooke.

"I have to go." Jake said. He knew well that he had Spanish next so he would be spending all of next period with Brooke. "Brooke!" He called. She turned back and waited. "Vayamos!"

Brooke smiled. "Spanish?"

"Yeah"

There were two empty seats near the door. The Spanish teacher arrived and told them to find a partner. "You and your partner must work together. You have 3 weeks, at the end of those 3 weeks you must have a conversation, in Spanish in front of the class. This will be worth 50 percent of your grade. Find away to work together so that you both know the language well. After you are finished I will test you by asking you questions in Spanish and you will have to answer me according to your previous conversation."

"Partner?" Brooke turned to Jake.

"Si." Jake replied. "How do you say partner en espanol?"

"Brooke looked it up. "Socio"

"Bueno" Jake replied as they started laughing.

* * *

Peyton sat down at the usual table she shared with Brooke and Haley at lunch. She saw Haley. "Hey!" Haley looked at her. 

"Hey Peyton. Umm, I'm going to go to the tutor center for lunch. I have some stuff to work on."

"Oh okay, do you know where Brooke is?"

"Yeah, she's at the library, with Jake, they are working on some Spanish assignment."

"Oh." Peyton sat alone eating her Jell-O. _This is so messed up. How am I going to fix this?_

"Hey there Blondie!"

"Rachel? Go away!"

"Look," She said sitting down. "I have a deal for you, you'll want to listen."

"I doubt it."

"You don't want to get your best buddy back? Fine. Whatever." She stood up to leave. Peyton was desperate.

"Wait." Peyton said. Rachel smiled at her. "I'm listening."

"Okay, I'll get you back in good terms with Brooke, if you help me get Mouth talking to me again. Deal?"

Peyton paused. She didn't want to make a deal with Rachel but she had no choice. "Deal!"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Jake looked at Brooke. 

"You just did." She replied, smiling.

"There is another thing." He smiled.

"Sure. I mean, Si." She laughed.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? I mean, we can study and stuff. You know for our grade and all." Jake started talking really fast. He was nervous.

"Wow, you lost me there J." Brooke looked at him very confused.

"Umm, do you want to come over tomorrow..." He started again, this time at normal speed.

"Sure!" Brooke said cutting him off. She turned back to her book as Jake looked at her. _I am so obvious_, she thought. _I answered way to fast_.

Jake's heart beat faster. Brooke just said she would go over to his house? "Okay" He said looking back at his book.

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Bevin said walking towards her. 

"Hey"

"Still no luck with Mouth?"

"My luck is about to change. If I get Peyton and Brooke back together then Mouth will talk to me." She said. She noticed that that may not have sounded great so she added. "It will be good for the squad."

"Yeah," Bevin agreed. "I wish they could be friends again."

Rachel noticed Brooke walking alone in the hallway. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye" Bevin said confused.

"Hey Brooke!" Rachel said.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I mean, it's so embarrassing. Your boyfriend with your best friend. It must really suck!"

"Get lost Rachel"

"Look, I know you and Peyton aren't buddy-buddy anymore, it sucks for the squad. Think about it." She said as she walked away. Brooke watched her as she left.

* * *

"Hey Nate!" Lucas called to his brother. 

"Hey."

"Crazy weekend hun?"

"Yeah, Especially for you! Cheating on your girlfriend with her best friend." Nathan replied.

"What? Are you going to lecture me too?"

"No. I just have this to say, you suck. No matter which way you look at it Luke, you suck. You keep getting between Peyton and Brooke. It's not cool! Pick one. And pick the RIGHT one!" Nathan walked away.

"What is his problem" Lucas said under his breath.

"He's tired of seeing you mess up." Skillz walked past Lucas.

* * *

"Hey Brooke!" Haley walked to Brooke. 

"Hey Haley"

"So, what happens at practice?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea." They walked to their next class. They saw Peyton in the hallway.

"Peyton" Lucas rushed over to Peyton as she left her locker.

"Lucas, go away." She turned and left him standing alone.

She made her way past Brooke and Haley. She didn't look at either of them.

* * *

"Hey Baby!" Bevin ran towards Skillz and gave him a hug. Skillz had been walking with Jake. 

"Hey Shorty!"

"You are going to watch me practice after school right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great!" She turned to Jake. "You'll be there too? Right?" She smiled. She wanted to do whatever she could to get Brooke and Jake together.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"YOU HAVE TOO!" She yelled. Skillz and Jake looked at her funny. "Please?"

"Umm, okay." Bevin smiled and then walked away. Jake shook his head as he looked at Skillz. "Is she always like that?"

"Yep"

* * *

Peyton sat outside waiting for practice to start. 

"No ipod today?" She turned to see Brooke. She didn't know what to say. Brooke sat down next to her.

"So, How much do you really want to be my friend?" She looked at Peyton.

"Brooke, I'm not going to play games with you. I'm sorry for what I did..."

"So sorry you made a deal with Rachel?" Brooke asked. Bevin had told her how much the "squad" wanted Brooke and Peyton to get along. Even Rachel.

"Brooke..." Peyton started.

"Truce?" Brooke interrupted.

* * *

Haley walked with Nathan to the field for cheer practice. 

"You may want to get an adult." Nathan told Haley.

"Why?"

"Because Peyton is about to die." He pointed at Peyton and Brooke out on the field.

* * *

"What's the catch?" Peyton asked. She was suspicious of Brooke's forgiveness. 

"The catch? You have to trust me."

"What?"

"Well, I trusted you and you pretty much ran that in the dirty, so, you have to trust me enough for the both of us."

"I'll do whatever it takes Brooke."

"Good." Brooke said standing up.

"Do you want to shake on it?" Peyton asked.

"No, if you're lying then we were never really friends at all."

"Hey guys!" Haley ran towards them to mediate.

"Hey Haley! Practice is about to start." Brooke said to Haley as she walked over toward Bevin.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked Peyton.

"She called a truce."

"What?"

"Truce." Peyton repeated completely amazed that Brooke wasn't angry and screaming at her.

"Wow" Haley stood amazed. If it would have been her, she never would have forgiven Peyton.

"I know." Cheer practice started.

* * *

Jake walked out to the field. He stopped to watch Brooke as she did her cheers. _She is so beautiful_, he thought. 

"Why do I get the feeling that you are staring at some of the Tree Hill cheerleaders because you like her more than just friends?" Mouth walked up to Jake.

Jake didn't answer, he just looked back to the field.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get very complicated?" Mouth shook his head. Jake looked at him.

"Because, this is something you only feel once in your life." He replied, remembering what Whitey had told him.

_

* * *

_**Hope you all liked the chapter! R&R! I'm in a rush so sorry if there are any errors.**

**Next Chapter: Drama. Drama. And more DRAMA! Really! You can't miss it!**


	8. Guernica

**_Guernica _is a song by Brand New. It is also the title of this chapter, it's a great song! Thak you to everyone who has sent in a review:)**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Previously on LRP1 **

**"Why do I get the feeling that you are staring at one of the Tree Hill cheerleaders because you like her more than just friends?" Mouth walked up to Jake.**

**Jake didn't answer; he just looked back to the field.**

**"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get very complicated?" Mouth shook his head. Jake looked at him.**

**"Because, this is something you only feel once in your life." He replied, remembering what Whitey had told him.**

* * *

"I see you got back with your girlfriend." Rachel walked up to Peyton. 

"Brooke called a truce."

"Well, then I guess you owe me." Rachel smirked and walked away. Peyton's eyes moved to Brooke who was talking to Bevin. She noticed Jake out on the field with Mouth. _Jake_.

* * *

"Hey dawgs!" Skillz walked up behind Jake and Mouth. 

"Hey Skillz" Jake replied, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"What up? What's the story?"

"We were just talking about Jake liking Brooke" Mouth said absent-mindedly. Jake turned to look at Mouth.

"Wha?" Skillz dropped his jaw. "Boy you move fast! You just got here and you already got a new honey?"

Jake was speechless. He didn't want anyone else to know how he felt about Brooke until he knew if there was any possibility of them being together.

"Who is the honey?" Nathan appeared behind them.

"Brooke" Mouth and Skillz said at the same time.

"Wow." Nathan's wide eyes looked at Jake.

"Can we not tell the whole school about this?" Jake looked behind them to make sure no one was near them.

"Sorry" Mouth said.

"Make sure you don't tell Bevin!" Nate joked. Skillz gave him a look.

"She can't help it." He replied defending Bevin. They all laughed.

* * *

"Looks like your boyfriend is here!" Bevin motioned towards the boys. 

Brooke looked over at them and noticed Jake. "Bevin!" She grabbed the other girl's arm dragging her away from the other girls so no one would hear.

"I thought you would be happy!" Bevin replied.

"Did you tell him what I told you!" Brooke's eyes were wide.

"I just told him to come to practice. I didn't tell him you were_ in love _with him."

"Bevin, be serious!"

"I am! You are so _in love_! Look at you, your freaking out! Brooke Davis never freaks out about some guy. You are so _in love_."

"Stop saying that!"

"It's the truth!" Bevin said as she walked back to the group of girls. She waved at Skillz.

* * *

Skillz waved back. 

"I'll be seeing you guys." Nathan turned and left.

"You know what?" Skillz turned to Jake.

"What?"

"I'm going to help you out. You'll get your shorty soon enough."

"Skillz," Jake started.

"Hey, don't pretend you don't want some of that!" Skillz pointed to Brooke as she did a back flip. "I love it when they move like that!"

"Yeah." Mouth said staring at Brooke. They all looked at him. "What?"

* * *

"Okay Bevin, pay attention! Brooke, try to look less heartbroken. Haley, stop moving like a turtle. And Peyton…" Rachel turned to face Peyton. "Try actually focusing on cheering and not back-stabbing" 

Peyton glared at Rachel. "Rachel!" She started moving to punch the red head.

"Quite being Rachel!" Brooke interrupted her. "Look, why don't we just call it a night. Ok? Before a fight breaks out?" Brooke grabbed her bad from the floor. Bevin grabbed her bag as well.

"Let's go chat with the guys!" Bevin smiled.

* * *

"Hey Boyfriend!" Bevin jumped up to squeeze Skillz. 

"Hey Shorty."

"I love being your Shorty!" Bevin smiled.

Brooke quickly glanced at Jake who was watching Bevin and Skillz. He looked back at Brooke, she looked away.

"I'm hungry!" Bevin cried.

"We could all go get some food." Skillz looked at the group. "Everyone in?"

Mouth nodded.

"I can't, I have to go home and take care of Jenny." Jake replied. Brooke's heart sank.

"You could bring her" Bevin suggested and then smiled at Brooke.

"Yeah dude! Bring little shorty." Skillz said.

"Alright." Jake replied.

"That leaves one. Brooke, you in?" Skillz looked at Brooke and then Jake.

"Definitely." She smiled as she looked at Jake. He smiled back.

* * *

"Hey" Peyton looked at Haley as she got her things together after practice. 

"Hey."

"I know your mad at me. For what I did."

"I'm not mad." Haley said. She knew that this fight was Brooke and Peyton's. Not her's.

"I'm going to fix this."

"I hope you do." Haley turned away.

* * *

"Hey Nate!" Mouth walked over to Nathan, who was sitting on the other side of the school. 

"Hey Mouth." Nate looked at Mouth who sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking about life. I mean, this is all so crazy."

"Yeah" Mouth agreed. "Are you and Haley okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss Keith." Nathan replied. Mouth nodded.

* * *

Jake waited outside the gym doors for Brooke. She and the rest of the girls had gone in to change. The doors opened and Brooke walked out. She smiled, walking over to him. 

"Brooke!" Peyton called her from the doors. Brooke turned to look at Peyton. "I'm going to do whatever it takes. I'm really sorry."

Brooke looked at her. She was glad Peyton would fight for their friendship. She noticed Lucas walking towards them. "Your boyfriend is waiting." She said to Peyton and walked away.

Peyton looked at Lucas and then watched as Brooke walked over to Jake.

* * *

"Hey!" Jake said as Brooke finally reached him. 

"Hey" Brooke replied.

"You okay?" He asked. He had seen Peyton approach Brooke. He really wasn't sure what would happen with their friendship.

"I will be." She answered as she put her arm around his shoulder. They both looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Peyton watched Brooke as she put her arm around Jake. _Poetic Justice_, she thought. She turned and walked the other way to avoid Lucas.

* * *

Lucas didn't notice Peyton was gone. Originally, he had gone there to talk to her but, seeing Brooke and Jake's closeness, he felt something inside he couldn't understand. He watched Brooke as she and Jake walked on.

* * *

"So, Shorty, what's da deal with Brooke?" Skillz asked. 

"What do you mean Baby?" Bevin asked, she had come out of the locker room before Brooke and Peyton.

"Well, I know this dude. And well, he's got this thing for your girl."

"Seriously!" Bevin got excited. _Could he be talking about Jake!_

"Yeah, ma"

"Who is it?" Bevin jumped.

"Look baby, I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Oh! Skillzy, PLEASE!" She started whining.

"No Bevin. Remember you told Brooke about Lucas!" Skillz eyed her. Bevin frowned.

"I know, but she's my friend, and Lucas is a jerk for cheating on her!" Bevin explained.

"I know baby, I agree with you but, I still can't tell you who it is." Skillz said.

"Well, then I can't tell you who she has a crush on!" Bevin frowned again, crossing her arms. Skillz turned his head.

"Crush?" His eyes were wide open. "Who? Come on Bev."

"No, not unless you tell me first."

"Okay, same time?" Skillz reasoned.

"Ok" Bevin agreed.

"One, two..." Skillz counted.

"JAKE!" They yelled at the same time.

"What?" Jake asked, appearing in front of them with Brooke by his side.

"OMG!" Bevin yelled! "THIS IS SO AWSOME!" She hugged Skillz, then Brooke and then Jake. Brooke and Jake eyed Bevin suspiciously.

"Bevin, are you..." Brooke began.

"She's just hungry" Skillz interrupted, he didn't want Jake to know he had told Bevin. "Let's go crew. Mouth said he would met us a little later."

"Right!" Bevin said excited. "Skillz will ride with me! And YOU can ride with Jake!" She smiled at Brooke.

"Let's go baby!" Skillz said taking Bevin toward the car.

"She's a little..." Jake started.

"Crazy?" Brooke looked at him.

"Yeah." Jake said watching Skillz drag Bevin to the car. Brooke laughed.

* * *

Bevin and Skillz got a table in the front part of the pizza place. 

"Why can't I tell Brooke?" Bevin said sitting next to Skillz.

"Because, then Jake would know I told you and I said I wouldn't" Bevin was frowning. "There are other ways we can get them together."

"Hey guys! I made it" Mouth sat down at the table next to Skillz. He noticed Bevin looked upset. "Where are Brooke and Jake?"

"They went to get Jenny" Bevin answered. "I want cinnamon sticks!"

* * *

Jake and Brooke pulled up to Jake's house. "I'll go get her. Do you want to wait here?" Jake asked. 

"Yeah sure." Brooke said. Jake made his way into his house to get Jenny.

Brooke sat quietly in the car. She turned around to see Jenny's car seat. There was a small toy on the seat. Her eyes went to the bottom of the car seat. She noticed something beneath the seat. She grabbed it with curiosity. It was a picture of Jenny and Peyton. Brooke's heart sank. _Is he still in love with her?_ She heard the front door to Jake's house open. She dropped the picture somewhere in the back and turned around. Jake got to the car and put Jenny in her seat.

"Book!" Little Jenny smiled as her dad buckled her in.

"Hey Jenny!" Brooke smiled. Jake made his way back to the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Jake asked. Brooke nodded. She couldn't help but think about Jake's history with Peyton. _He still likes her_, she thought.

* * *

Peyton sat in her room alone. 

"Peyton" Lucas said walking in her room.

"LUCAS! GET OUT!"

"No, you have to talk to me."

"There is nothing to say! Brooke is my friend and I'm not going to lose her again!"

"What about us?"

"Forget about us!" Peyton said.

"I hope you're not saying that because Jake is back."

"Jake has nothing to do with this."

"Good because it seems that the people we hurt are helping each other _heal_." Peyton looked at Lucas.

"What are you talking about? Brooke and Jake are _just friends_." She said. Lucas put his head is hands.

"I love you Peyton." The words just came out.

"I'll always have feelings for you Lucas. But this is wrong."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Bevin said as Jake, Jenny and Brooke walked in. 

"We were just about to order." Skillz replied. "You want to come with Jake?" He nodded.

"Can you watch Jenny?" Jake asked Brooke.

"Yeah sure." She replied. Jake got up along with Mouth and Skillz. He passed Jenny to Brooke and they went to order.

"So?" Bevin eyed Brooke. "How was the ride to his house? Any touchy feely?" Bevin's eyes widened with excitement.

"Nope, I found a picture of Peyton in his backseat."

"Peyton in his backseat?" Bevin looked at Brooke. "Why would he take a picture of her in his back seat?"

"No Bevin!" Brooke looked at her. "The picture of Peyton was _in _the backseat."

"Oh!" Bevin said. She noticed Brooke seemed really hurt by the picture. "Men suck" She said, trying to comfort Brooke.

"Hey Shorties! Food's here!" Skillz announced.

"Where are my cinnamon sticks?" Bevin asked looking for them.

"Oh, I guess I forgot them." Skillz said grabbing a slice of pizza. Bevin stared at him.

"You forgot? You know I love cinnamon sticks!"

"That's okay Bev, we have other stuff." He grabbed the plate of chicken wings. "Chicken wing?"

"No!" Bevin frowned. "Skillz please order me some cinnamon sticks."

"Bevin, you're making a scene."

"I am not!" She screamed. Everyone stated to look at her.

"I told you" Skillz said looking around the room. "Why don't you just listen to me woman."

"Woman?" Bevin was furious. "Men Suck!" She yelled. She grabbed Brooke's arm. "Come on Brooke! We are going home!" Brooke handed baby Jenny to Jake. Bevin was pulling her to the door.

"Girl you are CRAZY!" Skillz yelled as they left the pizza place. He shook his head. "Oh well, more pizza for us!" He took a big bite out of his slice and glared at Bevin as she got into her car.

"Bevin! What was that?" Brooke looked at her confused.

"Get in the damn car Brooke!" Brooke had never seen Bevin angry. She did what she was told. The ride home was quiet but as soon as they reached Bevin's room Bevin started crying.

"Why did I yell at him?" sob sob. "I love him" more sobs.

"Bevin," Brooke tried to comfort her. "It's okay, you can talk about tomorrow. Or you could call him now."

"No!" Bevin wiped her tears. "I'll just talk to him..." More tears. "TooommmoooorrrrOHHH" She covered her face with her pillow.

* * *

**Next Time: A lot will happen in the next chapter. True Love will be tested. More secrets will be revealed. Some will be closer by the end of the next chapter, while others might break apart. R&R!**


	9. The Mixed Tape

**2nd UD of today! This is THE CHAPTER! **

**_The Mixed Tape_ is the title of this chapter. It's a song by Jack's Mannequin. Not really based on the song. A lot will happen in this chapter!**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

Previously on LRP1: **

"Why did I yell at him?" sob sob. "I love him" more sobs.

"Bevin," Brooke tried to comfort her. "It's okay, you can talk about tomorrow. Or you could call him now."

"No!" Bevin wiped her tears. "I'll just talk to him..." More tears. "TooommmoooorrrrOHHH" She covered her face with her pillow.

* * *

Whitey's voice blasted through the hallways of Tree Hill High. 

"This is a message to the Cheerleaders and the Basketball Team. Practice today is CANCELLED! We still have Practice tomorrow so BE ON TIME!"

* * *

"Hey Mouth!" Rachel said running to catch up to him. 

"What is your problem?" He replied angrily.

"I just want you to talk to me Mouth" She started. "I'm..."

"Just stop Rachel!" Mouth's words were loud and harsh. "Don't you see I HATE you!" He turned and walked away.

* * *

Brooke walked to her locker the next morning at school. 

"Hey" Jake said as she opened her locker.

"Hey"

"So, yesterday was pretty weird hun?" He thought about Bevin and Skillz fighting but also, Brooke hadn't been the same since they had gone to pick up Jenny.

"Yeah" She said. She couldn't shake away thoughts of Jake loving Peyton, not her.

"Brooke, are you okay? Because since we picked up Jenny yesterday you haven't been very chatty and..."

"Hey guys" Peyton said sheepishly. Brooke turned to see Peyton. She looked at Jake and closed her locker.

"I'll leave you two, you probably have a lot to chat about." Brooke said and then walked away.

Jake and Peyton watched her as she left.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea" Jake answered. "I have to go to class, see you later Peyt." He left Peyton by Brooke's locker confused.

* * *

Brooke made her way into an empty stairway at school. She rested her head against the wall. She heard crying from the stairs. It was Rachel. 

"Rachel?" Brooke looked at her surprised. She had never seen Rachel cry. Rachel wiped away her tears.

"Please don't tell anyone." More tears started flowing from Rachel's eyes, there were to many for her to wipe away. Brooke sat next to her.

"I won't."

* * *

Jake was on his way to Spanish when Whitey appeared. "Hey there Jake!" 

"Hey Coach! Thanks for helping me get back in school."

"No problem. I wanted to have a meeting with you and the principal after school today. Talk about getting you on the team again."

Jake nodded. "Sure"

"I'll see you in my office after school then"

"Okay" Jake walked to class. He remembered Brooke was supposed to come over after school.

Jake sat in Spanish waiting for Brooke to show up. She didn't.

* * *

"Hey Bevin" Skillz sat down next to her in class. 

"Oh Skillz!" She hugged him. "I'm so sorry for yesterday!"

Skillz wasn't sure what to do. "It's okay Baby."

"It's just that, well, I don't know. No one takes me seriously! They just think I'm dumb. And you didn't even trust me to tell Brooke about Jake..."

"Look Bev, I'm sorry about that but I just didn't want him to know I told you. I promised I wouldn't shorty."

"I know." Bevin hugged him again. "Let's not fight again okay?" Skillz nodded.

* * *

"What's up Jake? Where is Brooke?" Mouth said walking up to him after class. 

"You tell me." Jake said sadly.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"More like no paradise at all." Jake opened his locker to get out a book. "She's all strange, she won't talk to me."

"So you have no clue what happened?"

"Nope. I took her to pick up Jenny and then, I don't know." Jake frowned. "Do you think it's because I have a kid?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I don't know. Brooke's not very maternal and all. Her and her mom never really got along but I don't think its Jenny. She likes Jenny." Mouth said. He wasn't sure why Brooke wasn't talking to Jake.

"Then it's me." Jake said.

* * *

"Hey Honey" Haley said walking to Nathan. "How was class?" 

"Ok. Yours?" He asked.

"Pretty good." She answered.

Nathan hugged her. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too" Haley said. "Let's stay like this forever."

* * *

"Hey Brooke!" Mouth said in the hallway after class. 

"Hey Mouth."

"So, Why are you avoiding Jake?" Mouth asked bluntly.

"Did he tell you I was avoiding him?" She asked.

"Well? Are you?"

Brooke looked down defeated. "Yeah, kind of."

"Why?"

"Because he still loves Peyton."

"What?" Mouth asked shocked. Brooke looked at him. "He doesn't love Peyton."

"Then why does he have a picture of her in his car?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Mouth shook his head. "Why don't you just ask him about it?"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Jake if you talk to Rachel." Brooke replied. Mouth's jaw dropped.

"What? You don't even like Rachel! You're not serious! I can't talk to her."

"Okay, then I'm not talking to Jake."

"Brooke! That's not fair"

"Life is not fair. We both know that." Brooke said.

Mouth looked at her. "Fine. I'll talk to Rachel."

"Thanks Mouth." Brooke said walking away.

"This means you have to talk to Jake about this Peyton thing!" He yelled after her.

"I will." She said, talking a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey Haley!" Peyton said. 

"Hey Peyt"

"You heard about practice right?"

"Yeah, cancelled?"

"Weird."

"Yeah."

* * *

Brooke saw Jake walking in the hallway. _Now or never_, she thought. 

"Hey Jake" She said. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

Jake looked at her. "Hey." He wasn't sure what to say. "You skipped Spanish"

"Yeah, I umm, I was with a _friend_." She thought back to when she had to be in Spanish. She had been with Rachel in the stairway.

Jake opened his locker. Brooke didn't know what to say to him. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone Rachel was crying.

"So, are we still meeting at your house after school?" Brooke said biting her lip.

"Yeah, sure, I've got this meeting with Whitey so, I'll met you at my place at around 3:30?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See ya Jake."

"Bye."

That talk didn't go as well as she hoped.

Jake closed his locker and pressed his head against it. He really did like her but he didn't know if that would be enough.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. The last bell rang and Jake made his way to Whitey's office. The principle was already there. 

"Hello Jake. Take a seat." He did. He was nervous. He really wanted to be back on the team.

"Well, Coach Durham tells me you want to be back on the team."

"Yes sir."

"I don't see a problem with it as long as you get some good grades. It's going to be a bit difficult, you have to get all your classes in and pass everything in order to graduate with your friends. You missed a lot of school." The principle told him. Jake nodded.

The meeting went on a little longer. After it was over, Whitey asked Jake to stay a bit. "Well, Jagielski, you're back on the team. We have practice tomorrow! Don't you forget!"

"I'll be there coach." He left the office and got into his car. 3:45, Brooke was probably already at his house waiting.

* * *

The drive home was quick. He walked into his house and heard laughing in the kitchen. 

"Mom?"

"Hun? Oh! Jake! In the Kitchen!" She said.

Jake walked into the kitchen and saw his mother talking to Brooke who had Jenny on her lap. He looked at Brooke. No one ever managed to impress his mother, but Brooke obviously had.

"This girl is so funny!" His mother said. "Well, I'll let you two work on your assignment. I'll take Jenny so you two can study."

Mrs. Jagielski took baby Jenny from Brooke. She passed Jake on her way out to the living room. She gave him a thumbs up. Jake looked at Brooke.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" Brooke asked smiling.

"She likes you" Jake said astonished.

"Oh, Yeah, I know." Brooke smiled. "It's a gift"

Jake shook his head. _This could work, maybe, if they tried_. He took a seat next to Brooke and grabbed his Spanish book.

"Okay, where do we start?" He asked.

"Do you still like Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Jake looked at her confused. "Peyton? No."

"You have a picture of her in your car." Brooke said.

Jake remembered the picture of Peyton and Jenny had taken when he went to find Nicki. "Oh, is that what this is about?" He looked at Brooke and she didn't say anything. "That was a long time ago. I took it when I left. It doesn't mean anything." He looked at Brooke but his words didn't seem to be enough. She lowered her head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Let's just..." She started.

"I want to." He interrupted. She met his eyes with her own. "Really Brooke, it doesn't mean anything." There was a silence throughout the house. Jake leaned in and kissed Brooke. She kissed back. Their lips were like magnets, drawn to each other by some weird force. The kiss lasted almost a minute. Brooke broke away.

"Did that mean something?" She asked.

"Yeah" He replied. He smiled and then kissed her again.

* * *

Haley arrived home to get a call from the one and only Chris Keller. 

"Hey Haley."

"Chris?" She whispered. Nathan was in the other room.

"Yep! Just calling to give you a heads up. My manager said that the record company is interested in you Haley James. They want you to go one tour and make an album!"

"What?"

"Tour and Album! This is great Haley!"

"I, No, Chris, this is my life, Nathan, Tree Hill. I belong here."

"You belong making music."

"No, and don't call me ever again." She hung up on him.

"Who was that babe?" Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"Wrong number."

* * *

Mouth made his way to Rachel's house. He knocked at the door. Rachel answered. 

"Mouth?"

"You wanted to talk, I'm here."

Rachel looked at him. "Why?"

"Brooke asked me."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, whatever it is you told her to get her to get me her, she didn't tell me. Now say whatever it is you want Rachel"

"What I want?" She looked at him. "I want you! I'm so sorry about what I did. I never meant for this all to happen." She started crying. "The worst part about this is that you hate me. If you want me to tell everyone I did it I will. I understand that you can't forgive me Mouth. I really do. I can't even forgive myself for hurting you. I get it." Mouth watched her as she cried. He hated seeing her like that.

"Please don't cry Rach." He said putting an arm around her.

* * *

**Naley Fan's don't worry. Chris will not get between Haley and Nathan, they are married and I wouldn't split them up. It's just that there is a serious lack of Naley plot in this fic.**


	10. Kiss On Me

**The title of this chapter is "Kiss On Me." It's a song by Tyler Hilton, AKA Chris Keller! There is a lot of kissing in this chapter. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Previously on LRP1 **

"What I want?" She looked at him. "I want you! I'm so sorry about what I did. I never meant for this all to happen." She started crying. "The worst part about this is that you hate me. If you want me to tell everyone I did it I will. I understand that you can't forgive me Mouth. I really do. I can't even forgive myself for hurting you. I get it." Mouth watched her as she cried. He hated seeing her like that.

"Please don't cry Rach." He said putting an arm around her.

* * *

**Mouth: Emil Ludwig once said...**

**Rachel: "The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story..."**

_FLASHES BACK AND FORTH_

_Mouth kisses Rachel at the detention party._

_Jake kisses Brooke in his kitchen._

_Nathan and Haley kiss at their wedding._

_Peyton kisses Lucas in the Library._

_Haley kisses Chris._

_Keith and Karen kiss after she proposed._

_Brooke kisses Lucas in the hot tub._

_Peyton and Jake kiss before Keith's wedding._

_Nathan and Haley kiss as she makes him breakfast._

_Peyton kisses Lucas in the hallway at school._

_Bevin kisses Skillz in her room. _

_Jake and Brooke kissing in a storage room at school._

**Jake: "It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender;"**

**Brooke: "Because the kiss already has within it that surrender."

* * *

**

_Jake and Brooke kissing in a storage room at school. Brooke breaks apart from Jake._

"That was fun" She smiles. He nods and kisses her again. The bell rings. She stops him. "Wait. What bell is that?"

"The last one" Jake says kissing her again. She kisses him back but then pushes him away.

"Practice is about to start."

"We could just skip it like last period." Jake suggests.

Brooke looks at him. Nods and then they continue to kiss.

* * *

_Haley, Peyton and the rest of the squad are in the gym. The boys are also there._

"Where is Brooke?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Peyton says. She looks at Bevin who shrugs.

"Well, are we going to start without her or is someone going to call her?" Rachel asks.

Peyton looks at Haley and then grabs her phone.

* * *

_Back in the storage room._

Brooke's cellphone starts ringing. She stops kissing Jake and looks at the caller id. "It's Peyton." She looks to Jake. "I have to go. And besides, you're back on the team, meaning you don't want Whitey pissed at you already." She exits the storage room leaving Jake looking after her. He takes a deep breath and exits as well.

* * *

_Back in the gym._

"Jagielski?" Whitey calls. "Where is that boy? I told him not to be late."

The gym door opens. Brooke walks in as everyone looks at her.

"Can you say late?" Haley eyes her.

"Sorry, I um, I got...tangled up." Brooke answered.

The door opens again. This time it is Jake.

"Jagielski! LATE! Did you forget where the gym was?" Whitey roars.

"Sorry Coach." Jake said walking to the boys team.

"Get over here with the other _girls_." Whitey continued.

"Well, I guess we all know _who _you were tangled up with." Rachel says starting the music for the girls to practice.

Peyton looks at Brooke suspiciously. Brooke turns away but Bevin runs to her and says "You have to tell me all about this later!"

* * *

_On the court._

Jake stands next to Lucas. "Hey." They hadn't really talked since he got back.

"Hey" Lucas replies. "So, you and Brooke?" Lucas asked. Jake just looked at him.

"What's up with the lateness?" Nathan walked over to the two boys.

"Umm." Jake wasn't sure what to say. "I was...studying."

Lucas and Nathan looked at Jake. "Whatever you say" Nathan replied.

* * *

_Jake waited outside of the gym for Brooke after practice._

"Hey." He said when she walk out of the gym.

"Hey there!" Brooke said walking to him. She moved to kiss him but Lucas walked out of the gym at that time.

Lucas glanced at them and then kept walking.

"So, are we just going to keep this a secret?" Jake looked at Brooke. "Only making out in storage rooms because no one will see us?"

"I just, I need to tell Peyton first." She bit her lip and then continued. "She needs to know. She's your ex and my _friend_. I just need to make sure she's okay with this. Which she _should _be. It's just a formality Jake." She touched his arm.

"Okay." Jake nodded.

"You know, if you don't want to make out in a storage room then we could always go make out in your car." She smiled.

"Well, I never said I was against the storage room make out but the school is going to be locked in a few minutes and, my car is just over there." He puts his arm around her and they walk to his car.

* * *

_Bevin and Skillz were sitting on her bed watching a movie after practice._

"Skillz?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to face him. "I love you."

Skillz was surprised. They had never said _I love you_ to each other before.

"I love you too Bevin." They kissed.

* * *

_Haley was sitting on the coach in their apartment when Nathan came out of the bedroom._

"Haley?" Nathan said sitting on the coach next to Haley.

"Yeah baby?" She replied.

"Sing to me?" He said.

"What?" Haley was surprised and confused. Did he know Chris had called?

"You never sing anymore. Sing to me."

* * *

_Peyton sat alone in her room._

Her cell phone started to vibrate. LUCAS. She ignored it.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked from the door.

Peyton turned to Brooke.

"You should call him" Brooke said sitting on Peyton's bed next to her.

"Brooke, I," Peyton started.

"I want you to be happy. If Lucas makes you happy then you should be with him." Brooke said.

"But, he was your boyfriend. I'm so sorry Brooke."

Brooke gave Peyton a hug. "Lucas wasn't the one for me. Maybe he's the one for you."

Peyton smiled at Brooke. "So, what exactly is going on Davis?" Peyton eyed Brooke. "You show up and tell me to date your ex, you called the truce, I heard about you getting Mouth to talk to Rachel."

"Well, by no means do I like Rachel now but, this whole thing, with us, it just helped me realize what I wanted."

Peyton looked at Brooke. "Jake?" Brooke turned to Peyton.

"Yeah," She said simply.

"I'm happy for you two. He's great, and so are you." Peyton hugged Brooke. They sat quietly for a second.

"So, you're going to be a mommy now?" Peyton joked.

"Shut up!" Brooke said hitting Peyton with a pillow.

* * *

_It was the next morning in the Naley Apartment._

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan watched as Haley tried to make what seemed like pancakes.

"Making breakfast." She smiled.

"Okay." He loved her for trying. He kissed her. "You don't need to cook, I love you anyway."

"Chris called." The words slipped from her mouth. Nathan frowned. "There is this record company, they want me to make an album. Nathan, I love you, just say the word and I won't do it."

Nathan looked at Haley. "Don't do it."

* * *

_Jake made his way to his locker._

"Hey man!" Skillz greeted him.

"Hey."

"So, how are things going with your shorty? I haven't seen much of either of you lately, you two hiding out?"

Jake gave a small laugh.

"Hey there big daddy!" Brooke appeared behind Jake. She gave him a kiss, which took Jake by surprise since they were in public.

"Well, speak of the devil." Skillz said.

"Actually Skillz, I was only the devil for Halloween." She smiled.

* * *

_Peyton approached Lucas at his locker._

"Hey Luke." Peyton said shyly.

"Hey." Lucas looked at her surprised.

She grabbed him and kissed him.

"If this is wrong, baby, I don't want to be right." Peyton said before she kissed him again.

* * *

_Brooke walked to Haley in the hallway._

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Tig."

"What's up Haley?" Brooke asked noticing Haley seemed really sad.

"Chris called. This record company wants me to make an album." She replied sadly.

"Well, that's good then, right? Except for the Chris part." Brooke didn't understand.

"Nathan doesn't want me to go. And I know I shouldn't go but," Haley paused. "I love the music, Brooke."

Brooke hugged Haley.

* * *

_Practice was just about to start in the gym._

Lucas arrived with Peyton. Haley arrived with Bevin and some of the other girls. Rachel was accompanied by Mouth. Nathan arrived with Tim. Brooke and Jake arrived holding hands shortly after.

"Well, Well, The Ravens have arrived." Whitey entered the room. "Well, this was the principle's idea, not mine! He seems to think that this will give you all some sort of unity."

"Unity?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, echo boy, unity" Whitey replied. "Anyway, _I'm_ going to split you all into groups of two.You have to _learn_ something from them by the end of next week, and that means something you _don't_ already know!"

"Wait! You're picking our groups?" Tim asked.

"That's what I said." Whitey replied lookingannoyed. "Okay, Peyton and Bevin. Jake andNathan. Mouth and Rachel. Haley and Tim..." Whitey went on naming people. "Okay, I guess that leaves you two." He looked at Brooke and Lucas who had yet to be put into a group.Brooke protested."NO TRADES! We won't be having practice until you all _learn_ from each other, so learn fast!" Whitey left the gym.

"Peyton, we are going to haveso much fun!" Bevin replied as she hugged Peyton.

"This is great!" Rachel replied. She smiled at Mouth, her new partner.

"Speak for yourself." Haley replied as she watched Tim, who looked as lost as ever.

"Works for us." Nathan answered looking at Jake. Jake looked at Brooke, she didn't look happy at all.

"Well, I'd rather have Dim." Brooke said getting up.

Tim took this as his chance. "Well, my lady, if you still want a piece of the Tim man, here I am baby, here... I... AM." He licked his lips.

"Okay EWW!" Brooke looked at him disgusted.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jake and Brooke go on their first date. Chris Keller shakes up Tree Hill. Nathan surprises Haley. **


	11. Hands Down

**"Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional, because it's so Bake! Thank you to everyone who sent in a review:)

* * *

**

**Previously on LRP1 **

**Tim took this as his chance. "Well, my lady, if you still want a piece of the Tim man, here I am baby, here... I... AM." He licked his lips.**

**"Okay EWW!" Brooke looked at him disgusted.**

* * *

Jake put his arm around Brooke as they left. "Hey, umm...Do you have any plans tonight?" 

Brooke looked at Jake. "No." Jake had already gotten his mother to say she would watch Jenny that night. "Well, my mom is watching Jenny for me and I just wanted to know if you...wanted to go eat or do something." He was so nervous.

"J. Jagielski, are you asking me out on a date?" Brooke smiled.

"Well, I figured I should, since we've made out so many times." Jake joked. Brooke hit him playfully. "So, yes?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Brooke smiled.

* * *

"So, you're working with Brooke, hun?" Peyton walked with Lucas to her car. 

"Yeah, I guess. I doubt that we'll actually work together, or even talk for that matter." Lucas said looking at Jake and Brooke as they walked to his car. He saw Jake kiss Brooke.

"She'll talk to you again Luke." Peyton said trying to comfort him. She touched his arm gently.

"No. She's talking to you because you're her best friend Peyton. Me? I'm the guy who cheated on her. She'll never speak to me again." Lucas watched Jake and Brooke. At least she was happy now.

* * *

"So, we're going to be a team, hun Mouth?" Rachel said cheerfully. 

"Yeah I guess, I'm not really on the team, I'm just the announcer. How did I get sucked into this?" Mouth asked.

"Don't worry about that. You're with me!" Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley said trying to catch up to her husband. 

"Partner!" Tim was trying to catch up to Haley.

"What?" Nathan said turning to Haley.

"Why areyou mad at me?I said I wouldn't go!"

"You should work with Tim tonight. I won't be home!" Nathan said angrily. Haley being sucked back into her music was something Nathan didn't want to think about. It was easier to just be mad at her. It wasn't fair to her, but it was easier for him.

* * *

Brooke was on her third outfit. "You look fine!" Bevin said cheerfully from her bed. "You looked fine last time too! And the time before that!" 

"I don't want to look fine. Fine was okay for Lucas, but this is Jake!" Brooke went back to searching for something to wear. "I have to look great but I can't look too slutty, maybe a little slutty, but not a lot. You know?"

"No" Bevin said confused. "Do you want to look slutty or not?"

"I want to look hot" Brooke answered.

"Stand under a lamp." Bevin suggested.

"What?" Brooke looked at Bevin.

"Look Brooke, you look great in whatever you were. Jake would still like you if you wore a trash bag so just pick something." Bevin said adjusting the pillow behind her.

"Are you saying this looks like a trash bag?" Brooke asked freaking out.

"NO! I'm saying, Jake doesn't care what you wear! You're just going to end up naked in his bed anyway." Bevin smiled and raised an eybrow at Brooke.

"Bevin!" Brooke said shocked.

"What? We both know Jake has a history of getting girls naked in bed, and you have a history of getting guys nakedin bed." Bevin winked.

"Bevin! Jake and I are NOT going to end up naked in his bed! It's our first date!" Brooke replied.

"First date, but you two are so passed that! You already made out with him in that closet at school. You slept with him the other night. You kiss him all the time," Bevin started.

"Bevin!" Brooke stopped her. She sat down on Bevin's bed. "OMG. What if he thinks we're going to have sex?" Brooke turned to Bevin. Bevin gave a little giggle. Brooke stood up. "I have to change again!"

* * *

Nathan made his way to the apartment after calling Tim to make sure Haley was with him. He just didn't feel like talking to her about this. He didn't want her to leave him again. There was a knock on the door. Nathan made his way to answer it. 

"Hey there!" It was the one and only Chris Keller.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I'm hear to see Haley" Chris said as he stepped back so Nathan wouldn't hit him.

* * *

Brooke stepped out of Bevin's closet for the sixth time. "Well?" 

"I don't like it." Bevin said. It wasn't that she didn't like the outfit, she just wanted Brooke to pick one.

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised. "It's yours." Brooke said stepping back in the closet.

Bevin grabbed her pillow and put it over her face. "Make it stop!"

* * *

"Are you going to invite me in?" Chris asked. 

"No." Nathan said closing the door.

Chris knocked on the door again.

"I don't open the door for Chris Keller!" Nathan said threw the door.

"This is not the brilliant and fabulous Chris Keller! It's a Girl Scout! I have cookies! You know you want them fatty!" Chris said in a higher girly voice.

* * *

"What about this?" Brooke said stepping out of Bevin's closet once again. She noticed Bevin trying to smother herself. "Bevin!" She grabbed the pillow. 

"Give it back...OMG." Bevin looked wide-eyed at Brooke. "That's it! That's what you should wear!" Brooke looked amazing.

"Good, I like it too." Brooke smiled.

"Oh great! Finally!" Bevin fell back to her bed.

* * *

"It's not Girl Scout cookie season!" Nathan replied. 

"Wow man, that is so sad! You actually know when Girl Scout cookie season is?" Chris said in his normal voice. "You are a fatty!"

Nathan opened the door. "I am not a fatty!"

"Nope! But you opened the door!" Chris ran inside.

Nathan looked at him as he sat on the couch. "You are one crazy son of a..."

* * *

"Mom?" Jake called as soon as he got home. "Oh, Jake honey! Thank goodness you are here. I know I said that I would watch Jenny tonight but your father has this emergency dinner with his boss and his wife. We have to go out of town. I'm so sorry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Jenny is asleep in your room! By sweetie! We'll be back in 3 days!" She ran out the door and into her car. 

"What?" Jake couldn't believe it. How was he going to go on a date with Brooke?

He heard Jenny crying upstairs. "I'm coming Jenny, don't cry. Daddy is here." Jenny stopped crying when she saw Jake. He took her and held her in one arm, grabbing the phone with his free hand.

"Hello?" Bevin answered Brooke's cell phone.

"Hey, Bevin?" Jake said.

"Yeah, Jake? Hold on a sec, I'll get Brooke." She said. She turned to Brooke, "It's your LOVER!"

Brooke grabbed the phone and stuck her tongue out at Bevin. "Hey Big Daddy."

"Hey Babe, I have some bad news." Jake said sadly.

"What?" Brooke said.

"My mom had to go out of town so there is no one who can take care of Jenny."

"Oh, I see." Brooke said sadly.

"I'm really sorry we can't go out on our date."

"It's okay." Brooke said hurt. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, Bye Brooke." Jake said sadly. He hated having to cancel their date. He looked at little Jenny. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You and me tonight kid."

* * *

"What happened?" Bevin asked. 

"Jake canceled. No one can take care of Jenny."

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke." Bevin said sympathetically.

"It's okay."

* * *

"So, she told you. Correct?" Chris asked. 

"About the album and the tour?" Nathan said angrily. "Yeah."

"And I take it you told her not to go."

"Of course. Haley and I are married." Nathan said. "I love her."

"Then why not let her follow her dreams?"

* * *

The doorbell rang at Jake's house. "Who is it?" He called from the living room. 

"Pizza." Someone answered. Jake hadn't ordered pizza. He went to open the door. He was surprised to see Brooke outside holding a pizza box.

"I hope pepperoni is okay." She said.

"Brooke?" He said, still surprised.

"Well, _you_ couldn't go on our date so _I_ brought our date to you." She smiled.

He smiled and kissed her. "You are amazing Brooke Davis."

"I know" Brooke smiled.

* * *

Haley watched as Tim spent the afternoon asking out various girls, all turning him down of course. "So Haley." 

"Don't even try it Dim." Haley replied.

"I wasn't going to hit on you." Tim answered. "I wanted to talk to you about Nate. Help you out."

"I don't need your help." Haley said angrily.

"Yeah, you do! You're leaving your husband, again!" Tim answered.

"I am not leaving my husband!" Haley yelled. "I love Nathan more than anything."

"More than your music?"

"Yes." It finally clicked in Haley's brain, she had to stay for Nathan, no matter what. Forget the music. "Yes."

"Good." Tim replied. "You should go tell him that." Tim left Haley alone on a bench at the park.

* * *

"Book!" Jenny called from the couch. Brooke handed Jake the pizza and made her way over to Jenny. 

"Hey there Jenny!" Brooke picked her up. Jenny smiled and laughed, wrapping her small arms around Brooke. Jake watched them and smiled.

* * *

Haley made her way back to her apartment. She walked in and found Nathan on the coach waiting. 

"Nathan, I was hoping you would be here." She said sitting next to him. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Haley, I want you to go." Nathan said.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to follow your dreams. I want you to sing." He hugged her.

* * *

Brooke, Jake and Jenny sat on the couch watching "The Little Mermaid." Jenny soon fell asleep in Brooke's arms. 

"Thanks Brooke." Jake whispered in her ear.

She kissed him. "No problem." She rested her head on his shoulder. "This was a great date Jake."

He kissed her forehead and they continued to watch the movie until they, like Jenny, fell asleep.

* * *

**AWW! Bake Date:) R&R!**

**Next Chapter: The Tree Hill Formal is on the way! Jake and Brooke get closer. Lucas trys again with Peyton. Haley sings. The girls share their secrets and fears with each other.**


	12. Move On

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**Chapter 12: Move On**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

This Chapter is called **Move On**. The song is by **Jet**.

_'Cause every once in a while  
You think about if your gonna get yourself together  
You should be happy just to be alive  
And just because you just don't feel like comin' home  
Don't mean that you'll never arrive_

**

* * *

Previously on OTH-LRP1 **

"Thanks Brooke." Jake whispered in her ear.

She kissed him. "No problem." She rested her head on his shoulder. "This was a great date Jake."

He kissed her forehead and they continued to watch the movie until they, like Jenny, fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey there Boys and Girls of Tree Hill High! You know what time it is! Tree Hill Formal Time! So grab that special guy or girl and ask them to the dance!" Said an announcer over the intercom.

* * *

"Skillz, what do you think I should wear to the formal?" Bevin asked as he walked her to her first class. 

"I don't know shorty but you always look beautiful!" He answered.

"Awww, I love you!" She kisses him.

* * *

Brooke and Jake were in Spanish class. 

"¿Queerría usted ir al baile conmigo?" Jake asked.

"Hold on a sec." Brooke said. She looked up what he said in her book. "Queerria, it would want?" She looked at Jake funny. "It?"

"Ok, maybe my Spanish isn't exactly perfect." Jake smiled. "What about the rest of it?"

"Usted means you. Ir al, means go to. Baile, dance. conmigo, with me." Brooke worked out.

"Yes Brooke, I would love to go to dance with you." Jake smiled. Brooke laughed and then kissed him.

* * *

"So, are you planning on going to the dance?" Rachel asked Mouth. 

"Only if the girl I like asks me." Mouth replied smiling.

* * *

"Hey Baby." Nathan sat next to her in class. 

"Hey Nate." She replied. She hoped he wouldn't mention singing.

"So about this formal. You _do _want to go right?" He asked.

"Yeah Nathan, of course."

"Good, because Whitey told me they needed a singer and I said you would probably love it." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Hey Luke" Peyton said as she sat down. 

"Hey Peyton" He replied.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" She teased.

"Well, I _was _going to ask Brooke." He laughed. Peyton just looked at him.

"That's not funny." She replied.

"Sorry, I was going to ask you Peyt." He said shyly.

"After what you said about 'Asking Brooke'?" She looked really hurt. "GOT YA!" She started laughing.

"Oh, I see, you think you're so funny!"

* * *

Bevin and Peyton sat at their normal table at lunch. Brooke and Haley soon joined them. 

"Hey there roomie. I missed you last night." Bevin replied as Brooke sat down.

"Wait! You spent the night with Jake?" Haley asked wide-eyed.

Brooke coughed a little._ I could murder Bevin_, she thought. This couldn't get any worst.

"Oh it's not the first time!" Bevin said.

"What?" Peyton looked at Brooke shocked.

"When she caught _you _with her man she spent the night at Jake's." Bevin answered.

"Brooke!" Haley said shocked. Peyton bit her lip.

"Okay, I slept with Jake twice, yes, but all we did was sleep, no _other _stuff." Brooke confessed.

"Right Brooke." Haley said, not believing her at all.

"I can't believe you guys don't believe me!" Brooke said stunned.

"I hope you two used protection, I mean you did, right Brooke?" Bevin asked.

"Peyton, you believe me right?" Brooke asked.

Peyton eyed her. "Yeah, I believe you."

"Thank you!" Brooke said

"When you sleep with a guy you get this funny look on your face. And you don't look very funny right now." Peyton smiled.

"Okay." Brooke frowned. "See, I didn't _sleep _with him."

"Yeah, keep saying that in nine months." Bevin laughed.

* * *

"Hey Jake" Lucas met Jake at his locker. 

"Hey Luke."

"So, this is weird." Lucas said.

"Yeah, it is." Jake replied getting a book from his locker.

"I wanna see if we can be friends again Jake. I know I messed things up but," Lucas started.

"Luke, we're okay." Jake replied.

"Okay."

* * *

Brooke met Jake at his car. "Hey Babe." Jake said before he kissed her. "How was your day?" 

"Better now." She kissed him again.

"Get a Room!" Bevin yelled from her car.

Jake laughed a little, Brooke just shook her head and then went back to kissing Jake.

* * *

Haley tried to sing on her way home. For some reason, her voice wasn't her own. 

"I never, I, I never prom. OH! Why do I sound like, crap." She lowered her head. I can't do this. I can't sing at the formal. I have to tell Nathan.

* * *

"Knock Knock Punkette" Chris Keller appeared at Peyton's door. 

"Keller? What are you doing here?" Peyton said angrily. She hated Chris after everything that happened with him and Haley and him and Brooke.

"I'm looking for that lovely girl who designs clothing and has the most awesome body in the world. Where is Brooke?"

"With her boyfriend." Peyton replied.

"Lucas? She got back with that loser?" Chris frowned.

"No. Jake."

"Jake? Isn't he that guy with a baby, the one you had the hots for?" Chris looked at her with amusement. "Wow, trade one for the other. Could have been us Punkie."

"Please, I would never be with you!" She slammed the door in his face.

"What is it with you people and slamming doors in Chris Keller's face!" He said from behind the door.

* * *

Brooke was watching The Wiggles with Jenny in the living room. Jake walked in from the kitchen. 

"I didn't know you were a Wiggles fan, Brooke." Jake laughed.

"They are better then those Telebuddies." She replied.

"Teletubbies." Jake corrected her.

"Really? That makes no sense." She looked at TV and then back at him again. Jake laughed. He liked spending time with Brooke, and he loved that she and Jenny got along so well. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies with Jenny until she fell asleep.

"I'll take her upstairs" Jake said taking his sleeping baby upstairs.

He sat next to Brooke on the couch. They started kissing. "Wait," Brooke pushed him away. "How do we know Jenny is okay upstairs?" She looked at Jake.

He pointed to the baby monitor near the television set. Brooke looked at it and then turned back to Jake. "Oh, okay." She said smiling. He continued to kiss her.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley said gaining her strength to tell Nathan she was giving up music for good. 

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and..." She started.

"I love you too Haley." He said kissing her. Haley looked at Nathan. She just couldn't tell him.

* * *

"I love hanging out with you!" Rachel said to Mouth as they walked to the Rivercourt. 

"I love hanging out with you too!" Mouth replied. The wing blew and her red hair scattered covering her face. She managed to pull back all but one strand. He reached over moved it from her face.

* * *

Jake stopped kissing Brooke, he pulled away from her, and stood up moving to the bottom of the stairs. This left Brooke, still on the couch, stunned. "Jake, what's wrong?" 

Jake looked at the ground. "I don't have condoms." He waited for Brooke to say something, she didn't. "I don't usually need them, I mean it's not like I have girls at my house all the time," He was starting to ramble.

"Jake," Brooke said, stopping him. He managed to look at her. "I'm on the pill."

He moved back to the couch and sat down. He sighed. "Oh, okay." He said, he turned his head to look at her. She smiled at him. She reached out and held his hand. They locked their fingers together and he started kissing her again.

* * *

_**(The Next Day)**_

Peyton grabbed her Blondie jacket. She made her way down the stairs. "Dad, I'm going to school."

Larry looked at her over his cup of coffee. "Wait a sec Honey." She stopped at the door. "How are you and Brooke?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, we're good now." Peyton said. She was so happy they were getting along.

"Good. Is she coming back?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I haven't asked her." Peyton didn't want to ask Brooke to move back in because she still felt bad for everything with Lucas.

"Well, then could you at least take some of her mail to her?" Larry pointed to a stack of mail near the door.

"Okay, sure Dad." Peyton smiled grabbing the letters.

* * *

"Hey there roomie-who-I-never-see! My parents think you moved out!" Bevin said walking over to Brooke. Brooke smiled. "So?" Bevin smiled. "Did you two do any _other _stuff last night?" 

Brooke looked at Bevin and then looked away, she couldn't help but smile.

"OMG! YOU SO DID!" Bevin screamed.

Haley and Peyton walked to them. "What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Brooke and Jake had sex last night!" Bevin answered.

Brooke tried to cover her face with her hand.

"Brooke!" Haley looked at her stunned. Brooke looked at her shyly.

"You did use protection right?" Bevin asked.

"Brooke's on the pill" Haley answered.

"Good!" Bevin said. Brooke looked at Peyton. Peyton just smiled. She put her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"I'll walk you to class Davis" She smiled.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton made their way to Brooke's locker. Peyton was still smiling. 

"Don't look at me like that Sawyer!" Brooke said grabbing her Spanish book.

"Like what?" Peyton smiled.

"Like I couldn't control myself!" Brooke frowned. "I could have stopped it. I could have said 'No Jake. I don't want to have sex with you!' but then, I would be a liar!" Brooke closed her locker and sighed. "That boy is just so cute!" She rested her head on her locker.

"Look, I have no right to say anything." Peyton patted Brooke on the back. "I'm glad you and Jake are together Brooke. He makes you happy. That's why I was smiling. You've never been this happy." She smiled again.

Brooke looked at her. "I know." Brooke smiled.

* * *

"Hey Nate!" Lucas called to his brother. 

"Hey Luke" Nathan answered. "So have you and Brooke _learned _from each other?"

"No. She's not talking to me. You and Jake?" Lucas asked.

"No. Nothing yet. Although I'm sure this doesn't count but I did know he liked her. Before they officially got together that is." Nathan answered.

"You did?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, all of us knew. Skillz, Mouth, me, obviously Jake."

"Oh," Lucas replied. He wasn't part of the group anymore.

"Yeah, Brooke having the hots for him back, that I didn't know. She's really into him though. I see them together all the time." Nathan continued. "She looks really happy. I don't think I've ever seen her like that." Nathan turned to look at Lucas who lowered his head. "Oh, umm, I didn't you didn't make her happy. I just meant, well, I just meant she's good with him. It's good you picked Peyton." Nathan patted Luke on the back and then left.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas looked at a small peice of paper. It read:_

_I will try again with Brooke._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Brooke walked into the Spanish room. She saw Jake reading his book. "Hey!" She said smiling. 

"Hey!" Jake looked up from the book and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He looked at a stack of letters in Brooke's hand. "What is that?" He pointed at the letters.

"My mail. Peyton brought it." She said tossing it in her backpack.

"I see, the other roommate." He smiled.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled. "Bevin's parents think I moved out since I'm never over there."

Jake smiled. "Right, because you moved in with me." He reached out and held her hand. "Sadly, my parents are coming back home tonight."

Brooke smiled. "That's where Peyton comes in." Jake looked at her surprised. "Let's face it. You're great Jakie but, I'd rather spend the night with Peyton."

Jake laughed. "Oh, ouch. That hurts."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I know." He kissed her again.

* * *

"So, what time are you picking me up tonight?" Peyton sat next to Lucas in AP English. 

"7?"

"Sure." Peyton smiled.

An announcement came over the intercom. "I'm sorry to announce, the formal this weekend has been cancelled."

"What?" Someone said angrily.

"I repeat, the formal has been cancelled. There have been many parents that have called the school. It is just to early since the shooting. Sorry!"

"That sucks" Peyton said.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Yes, the formal is cancelled. Surprised?**

**The next few chapters will be very heavy on the drama! EVERYTHING will change!**

**This fic will have 18 chapters total. I have written all but the last 2 chapters. Suprise Ending!**

**My other fic, September Rain is still in the works. The sequal to this fic: Write Of Hearts, Lies, And Friends, should be out as soon as I compete posting this fic.**

**If anyone has a request for a fic, I'm open to suggestions. :)**


	13. Night After Night

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**Chapter 13: Night After Night**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**Night After Night** by **the Sounds**.

_It all seemed perfect  
But there are moments when I feel nothing at all  
Same as always  
Now it's repeating itself all over again_

_Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know  
Night after night you say you move on  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Now, what's holding you back?  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_

_Don't feel sorry  
'Cause there's no reason for us to fight any more  
Tears are coming, and years are going  
I hope we'll learn something_

**This is a short chapter, a lot happens, it's very back and forth, here there, that kind of thing. I'm basically setting up dominoes. Thak you to everyone who sent in reviews! I love reading them! Okay, I had a lot of questions about the changes and as you will find out in this chapter, they are BIG. They are setting up the Cabin Chapter. The formal was cancelled so that they could go to the cabin. Don't worry, the changes will actually HELP in the long run, meaning the next chapter. :) Yes, there will be more Chris Keller and he will show a side of himself we didn't really see on the show. Also Brooke is NOT pregnant. If you read the lyrics I posted above it will give you a clue to what will happen in the next few chapters.**

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_**"I repeat, the formal has been cancelled. There have been many parents that have called the school. It is just too early since the shooting. Sorry!"**_

**"That sucks" Peyton said.**

* * *

Peyton, Brooke, Bevin and Haley sat at their normal lunch table. "Hey girls!" Rachel sat down. "It sucks about the formal. Mouth and I were going together." Haley eyed her suspiciously. "I had an idea. My parents have a cabin in the woods. We could all go this weekend." Rachel suggested. 

"Sounds great Rachel!" Bevin answered happily. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. Haley flicked a green pea towards a near by trash can.

* * *

"Hey Baby!" Nathan walked to his wife. 

"Hey She said giving him a kiss.

"Sucks about the formal hun?" Nathan put his arm around her. "Don't worry, you can always sing some other time."

"Yeah, about that." Haley started.

"Hey, Practice starts in a few at the rivercourt!" Tim yelled.

"I gotta go!" Nathan kissed Haley. "Bye!" He ran to Tim.

"Bye!" Haley said frowning.

* * *

"Reading your mail?" Peyton appeared in front of Brooke. Brooke put away the letter she had just opened. She hadn't read it yet but decided to talk to Peyton about moving in first. 

Brooke wasn't sure how to ask so she just said what she meant. "Peyton, do you think I could move back in with you?"

Peyton gave her a hug. "YES!"

* * *

"Alright guys! Since we can't really practice at school, we'll be practicing here at the Rivercourt." Tim said to the team. 

"Alright, lets do this!" Nathan said passing the ball to Lucas.

* * *

Peyton helped Brooke get her things from Bevin's house. "I kind of have a date tonight, with Lucas..." Peyton told Brooke apprehensively. 

"Cool. I think I'm going to hang with Jake. We should actually work on Spanish at some point." Brooke replied. They both laughed.

* * *

Peyton left a few minutes later, she decided to go pick up Lucas at the court. 

"Hey Luke!" Peyton said walking to her boyfriend.

"Hey" Lucas said kissing her on the lips.

* * *

"Rachel?" 

"Yes?" She turned to look at Mouth.

"I feel like this is a dream sometimes." He replied.

"Me too."

* * *

Jake went home after practice. He was going to watch cartoons with Jenny but his mother had taken her to the mall. Jake sat on the couch. It was quiet in his house. He grabbed his jacket and walked out to his car. He got in and called Brooke. 

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Hey."

"My mom took Jenny to the mall so I have nothing to do." He replied.

"Good. I'm at Peyton's." She smiled.

He made his way over to Peyton's house. She was waiting outside. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. It was a little weird, she thought.

"No." He took her hand and walked her to his car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smiled.

* * *

Bevin and Skillz were watching The Notebook. 

"I love this movie!" Skillz sobbed.

"Aww, Baby!" Bevin hugged him.

* * *

"Jake? This place is amazing." Brooke looked around. They were somewhere outside of Tree Hill, there were flowers everywhere and trees scattered around the field. 

"You're amazing." Jake said kissing her.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton sat in her car. "That movie really sucked." He laughed. 

"Yeah." She said as she started kissing him.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"You got in late!" Peyton informed Brooke.

"What time did you get in?" Brooke asked.

"Like 5 minutes before you." Peyton laughed. "So? Did you study?"

"Nope."

"Did you have sex?" Peyton laughed again.

"Oh yeah. Over, and over and over again." Brooke said. They both laughed.

"You are such a hoe!" Peyton said playfully.

"Said the girl who sleeps with other women's men!" Brooke joked.

"Hey girls!" Haley said walking to Brooke and Peyton.

"What's up Haley?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan. He's stuck on this music thing." She answered.

Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulders. "Just tell him the truth."

Haley looked at Brooke. "You had sex with Jake again, didn't you?"

Brooke's jaw dropped. Peyton laughed. "Yep, like 5 times!"

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed.

Haley looked at Peyton. "You had sex too!"

Peyton blushed. Brooke smiled.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Nathan said walking over to him. 

"Hey man, when are we going to work on this _learning _from each other thing?" Jake asked.

"No idea." Nathan laughed.

"Hey guys!" Mouth said. "You know, Rachel is inviting us all to her parent's cabin this weekend. You guys in?"

"I'm in if Haley is." Nathan answered.

"I don't know, if Brooke wants to go I'll see if I can make it." Jake replied.

"You are so wiped." Nathan said. "Who is the boss you or Brooke?"

"Brooke." Jake answered. "And we all know, Haley's your boss." He patted Nathan on the back while Mouth laughed.

"Haley is not my boss." Nathan said with a frown. Haley, Brooke and Peyton met up with the boys.

"Hey baby! Walk me to class" Haley said grabbing Nathan's arm.

"Ok." Nathan said. Mouth and Jake laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" Mouth yelled. Nathan glared at him. He continued to laugh. "So, you two going to Rachel's Cabin?"

"Yep, seems that way." Peyton answered. Brooke wrapped herself in Jake's arms.

"Do we have to take Rachel?" She asked.

"Well, it is _her _cabin." Peyton answered. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Promise me you'll be nice to her?" Mouth said.

"Nice to _her_? I'm nice to everyone! It's just she's a skanky..." Jake knew where Brooke was going with this so he did the only thing that would shut her up. He kissed her. Peyton and Mouth looked at each other. Jake broke the kiss and Brooke had a dreamy look on her face. "What was I saying?" Brooke asked. Peyton and Mouth laughed. Jake just smiled.

"You were talking about how it was so great of Rachel to invite us to her cabin." Peyton answered.

"Yeah, great of Rachel. Okay." She turned back to Jake and her lips found his.

* * *

"Haley, do you think I'm wiped?" Nathan asked. 

"No! Can you hand me that book?" She asked.

"Okay." He said handing it to her.

* * *

Jake and Brooke made their way to the room she shared with Peyton. He sat down at Peyton's desk. 

"So are we finally going to study?" He asked.

"Maybe not." She smiled as she sat on his lap. They started to kiss and the phone started to ring. It kept ringing and ringing.

Brooke broke the kiss to answer the phone but Jake started to kiss her neck instead. "I guess I'll let the machine get it." She said. He gave a small laugh and continued to kiss her.

The machine started:

_Peyton's voice: "Hey you've reached..."_

_Larry's voice: "Larry,"_

_Peyton's voice: "Peyton Elizabeth,"_

_Brooke's voice: "and Brooke Penelope. Please leave a message..."_

_Larry's voice: "After the beep. I can't believe you two made me do that. Hey is this still recording?" Brooke and Peyton laughed on the message._

"Hey Brooke! It's the man of your dreams," Jake stopped kissing Brooke and listened to the message. "The amazing Chris Keller! I know you are probably dying to sleep with me again so," Brooke disconnected the phone line.

Jake stood up walking to the door. "Jake! Wait." Brooke went after him.

"Who is that?" Jake asked. It would have been so much easier for Brooke if he would have been mad, but he didn't look mad, just hurt.

"This guy that I," She started.

"Slept with." Jake completed her sentence.

"That was a long time ago." She said.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically.

"You slept with Peyton! In this room!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, well, you slept with Lucas." Jake replied.

"You slept with Nicki and you got her pregnant."

"You slept with every guy in school." He said it out of anger but he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Brooke's eyes got watery.

"Get out" Brooke said slamming Peyton's door. She rested her head against the door as she started crying. She slid down the door to the floor as tears flowed freely.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were kissing on his bed. 

"I love you Lucas." She said.

"I love you too Brooke" He replied.

Peyton stopped kissing him. "What?" Lucas asked. He hadn't noticed he said Brooke, not Peyton.

"You said, 'I love you BROOKE!' I'm PEYTON!" She pushed him away. "God LUCAS!" She walked out slamming the door.

* * *

Peyton walked into her room to find Brooke under the covers. "Hey." Peyton said getting under the covers as well. 

"Hey" Brooke said under a pillow. Peyton moved the pillow so she could see Brooke. "I hate Jake." Brooke said.

"I hate Lucas." Peyton replied. "Men suck, they just want to get in your pants and mess with your brain."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed. She covered her face with the pillow again.

* * *

**I know.** **Fighting left and right, remember it sets up the cabin chapter which sets up the next few chapters, everything is building up to the end of this fic, there are only a few chapters left.**

**Next chapter is the cabin. Mouth will try to help Bake and Leyton get back together. Chris shows up at the cabin.Jake and Brooke will have a confrontation. Lucas will make a confession to Mouth. Haley will also make a confession. Rachel will do something she can't take back.**

**There are only a few chapters left in this fic, so please R&R:)**


	14. 23

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**Chapter 14 - 23**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

**23** is a song by **Jimmy Eats World**. It's a great song and the lyrics are scattered in this chapter. This chapter has a few surprises in it, so be alert. You'll see what I'm talking about.

* * *

**_Previously on OTH-LRP1:_ **

**"Hey" Brooke said under a pillow. Peyton moved the pillow so she could see Brooke. "I hate Jake." Brooke said.**

**"I hate Lucas." Peyton replied. "Men suck, they just want to get in your pants and mess with your brain."**

**"Yeah." Brooke sighed. She covered her face with the pillow again.**

_

* * *

_

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live  
Never stopping_

Lucas, Jake, Skillz and Mouth went in Nathan's car. Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Bevin went in Rachel's SUV.

"I don't know why I even bother. Peyton's so pissed off right now." Lucas said grumpily.

Jake looked at him angrily.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Jake replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You got some fine women and you gettin' all tangled up in it's her fault, his fault, everyone but me!" Skillz frowned. "Be men! Apologize!"

"I am not apologizing." Jake said looking out of the window, he saw the field of flowers he had taken Brooke to.

"Neither am I" Lucas replied.

"You should, you're both dumb." Mouth said from the passanger's seat.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bevin asked. 

"It's just a little further." Rachel answered.

Haley looked at Peyton on her left. Peyton was trying sleeping. Haley thenlooked to her right; Brooke was looking out the window. They passed by the place Jake had taken her. She sighed.

"You two need to get over this!" Haley yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you go tell Nathan you don't want to sing!" Peyton said angrily.

* * *

They arrived at the cabin. 

"Wow. This place is great!" Bevin said.

"Yeah." Mouth replied.

"There are 5 rooms and a coach. Mouth and I have the master. Fight for the rest.

Bevin and Skillz took the first room. Haley and Nathan took the second. Leaving Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake.

"Brooke and I are sharing this room, hope you two like sleeping together." Peyton said closing the door to the third room.

"I hope there are bunk beds." Lucas said.

"Nope" Jake said looking at the small bed they would have to share. "You can sleep on the floor."

* * *

It was late so they all got together in the living room. Lucas was the last to walk into the living room and the only empty seats were either next to Peyton or next to Brooke. He took his chances and sat next to Brooke. 

Peyton frowned. "I am so going to bed!"

"Oh please! Come on Peyton, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Lucas yelled.

"Dramatic? Said the boy who said he loved one girl, dated the other, and then dumped her for the first girl. Dumped her. Slept with a slut. Fell for the second girl, told everyone she was the one, made out with the first again, finally dated her and told her you loved the second one?" Peyton slammed them door.

Everyone looked at Lucas and then at Brooke, the second girl. Jake frowned.

Brooke took a sip from her glass. "Brooke," Lucas started.

Brooke, who was completely drunk, turned to look at Haley. "Then who is the second girl?" Brooke asked.

"You are." Haley told her.

"Oh! Then who is the slut?Oh!Nicki, the girl you got pregnant." She said looking at Jake. "Maybe you have a thing for sluts." She said standing up. She could barley get to her feet before she fell. Lucas caught her. "No, don't touch me! I have to sleep with emo-girl and I don't want to be smothered while I sleep." She hit him and started walking to the room.

The front door opened. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Chris Keller is here!" He walked in the room. "Hey there Brooke, you look very sexy tonight!" He smiled. Brooke frowned. She felt a little sick so she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, ouch." Chris said. "What's up guys?"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Trying my luck at the women of Tree Hill." He looked around the room. His eyes landed on Jake. "Hey there Jake! Shouldn't you be comforting your girl before someone else does? That was Lucas' problem."

Lucas made a fist but Jake beat him to the punch, literally.

He walked over to Chris and punched him in the jaw.

* * *

_It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you_

He walked to his room passing the bathroom. He saw Brooke on the floor asleep. He walked in and picked her up. "Jake?" She said, still asleep. He took her all the way to the door of her room before she spoke again. "I love you Jake." She said as she yawned. He looked at her; she was drunk and hurting. He kissed her forehead and put her in Peyton's bed.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room alone. Mouth was going to tell her they should get some sleep when he saw Chris walked by. "Hey, thanks for inviting me." Chris said to Rachel. 

"No problem. You and Brooke need sometime together." She smiled. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next morning Jake woke up early. He knocked on Brooke's door. No one answered. He felt bad about fighting with Brooke and he wanted to make it right again. He wanted to tell her he loved her too. Jake opened the door. He saw Chris Keller on the bed making out with Brooke, he couldn't see her because Chris was in the way but he knew it was her. He grabbed Chris and looked a Brooke, then he realized Brooke wasn't Brooke, Brooke was Peyton. Chris was making out with Peyton, not Brooke. 

"What the?" Jake said confused.

"OMG. Jake, please don't tell Lucas." Peyton said. She let go of Chris.

"Where is Brooke?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up." Peyton answered.

He walked out of the room and then out of the cabin. He had to find Brooke but he didn't know where to look. He started to walk along the road back to Tree Hill. Brooke could be hurt, his heart started beating quickly; he was never this scared in his life, except for when Nicki had taken Jenny.

* * *

"Nathan. I don't want to sing." Haley confessed. 

"What?" Nathan asked. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Nathan asked.

"I couldn't." Haley said.

* * *

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

Jake walked passed the field he had taken Brooke to earlier that week. He saw something move in the flowers. Brooke. He ran over to her. "Brooke?" He grabbed her and shook her. "Brooke? Are you okay?" Brooke opened her eyes.

"What? Jake?" She looked at him.

"Brooke! What are you doing alone in a field? Are you okay?" Panic rushed across his face.

"I'm fine, I walked here." Brooke said shaking her head; she was still a little hung over.

"Why would you walk here alone? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could have been raped, or killed!" Jake was starting to yell, his fatherly instincts surfaced.

"But I wasn't." She picked a flower and started pulling the petals off one by one. Jake grabbed the flower from her hands. "Hey!" Brooke yelled.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Jake asked her frowning. She grabbed at the flower in Jake's hand. "You don't need this!" He said.

"How do you know?" She replied still trying to get the flower from Jake.

"Because," He looked into her eyes. "I love you and you don't need a flower to tell you that." Brooke looked at Jake. She wanted to tell him she loved him but she couldn't. Lucas had told her he loved her but he also cheated on her with Peyton, would Jake cheat on her too? "I'm sorry about what I said to you." Jake added. Brooke wiped her eyes as they started to fill with tears. She didn't know why she was crying but the tears started to flow. Jake wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know why she was crying but he wanted to be there for her. She didn't need to tell him she loved him, she had already done that, even if she didn't remember.

"I'm not right for you." Brooke said, still in Jake's arms. He looked at her, he never expected her to say that.

"Brooke," he started.

"I'm not right for you and Jenny. You need someone else." She started to get up.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"What?" Brooke said confused by his question.

He stood up as well. "Why are you here, in this field if you're not right for me? You love me Brooke, I know you do."

"Love's not enough Jake." Brooke said. "I can't be who you want me to be."

"I just want you to be you." He said.

"What happens when you don't want that anymore?" She said. "What happens when you get tired of me? I can't keep doing this to myself Jake."

"Doing what? I'm not Lucas. I'm not going to cheat on you Brooke." Jake said.

"It's not that he cheated on me. It's that he loved me, and then," She paused. "He didn't, just like that. It was over. And that was just Lucas. You have Jenny, and I can't just say good bye to her like that." She said as her tears resurfaced.

"Brooke," Jake said as he reached for her. She stepped away from him. "Brooke, I'm not going to get tired of you. And I know how much you love Jenny." He caught her in his arms.

"I love you Jake." She said between tears.

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

The rest of the group sat around the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Where are Brooke and Jake?" Bevin asked.

"No idea." Peyton answered.

"Yeah, no idea" Chris replied. They both looked guilty.

"I think I'm going to go home early." Lucas stated.

"No! No one goes home early!" Mouth said. "We are going to work all of this out."

"Well, Brooke and Jake left." Lucas started.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke." Peyton said angrily. The door opened.

"What about Brooke?" Brooke asked holding Jake's hand as she walked inside the cabin.

"Okay Great! You two worked this out. That only leaves you and you." Mouth said looking at Lucas and Peyton. Rachel frowned.

"And us." Nathan spoke up.

"What?" Skillz said.

"Haley and I. We need a miracle for that one." Nathan said.

"Nathan, " Haley started.

"No, don't Nathan me! You kept this from me." He said angrily.

"If it's not one it's the other." Bevin replied.

"Let's go Bevin, before we start fighting too. We can have a picnic or something. Make out in the woods." Skillz said getting up.

"Fine, I'll help Lucas and Peyton, and Haley and Nathan. Are you going to help?" Mouth asked Brooke and Jake.

"No. We have our own issues and we're going to go work them out in my room." Brooke said leading Jake to the room she and Peyton shared in the cabin.

"That would be Brooke for, 'We're going to have sex, don't bother us.'" Peyton said.

"Man, that room gets a lot of action, hun, Punkie?" Chris said nudging her.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Oh," Chris said looking down. "Nothing." He realized he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I made out with Chris." Peyton said bluntly.

"You what?" Lucas yelled.

"MADE OUT WITH CHRIS!" Peyton repeated. "What exactly are you more jealous of? That I made out with Chris or that Brooke is having sex with Jake as we speak?"

"I'm going outside" Haley said.

"Yeah, me too" Nathan said after her.

"I made a mistake!" Lucas yelled.

"Yeah a big one." She said dragging Chris out of the cabin with her.

Lucas sat on the couch.

"Lucas. I don't think this is fixable if you keep arguing like that." Mouth said.

"Maybe I don't want this fixed." Lucas said.

"What?" Mouth asked.

"My mistake," Lucas said lowering his voice. "Was cheating on Brooke. I still love her. Not Peyton. I said 'I love you Brooke,' I meant it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mouth said angrily.

"Oh please Mouth. You understand about liking Brooke. You liked her for the longest time." Rachel said.

"You are on his side?" Mouth asked.

"Well, if he really doesn't want to be with Peyton he should tell Brooke how he feels." Rachel said.

"You just want Brooke and Jake to break up. You hate her. That's why Chris is here. You want her to be miserable. I thought you changed Rachel! Brooke is my friend and if you don't like her, I don't like you." Mouth said angrily.

Rachel sat next to Lucas. "Leaves you and me." She said. Lucas looked at her.

* * *

_Amazing still it seems  
Ill be 23  
I wont always love what I'll never have  
I wont always live in my regret_

"Thank God we're not like them." Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too. I'm sorry Haley." He said kissing her.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She kissed him.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

"Bevin, are we lost?" Skillz asked. 

"No. I know where we are." Bevin answered.

"Are you sure?" Skillz asked.

* * *

Jake and Brooke snuggled together under the covers. 

"What do you want to do now?" Brooke asked.

"We could go exporing. " Jake suggested.

Brooke looked at him wide-eyed. "You are kidding right? Like walk in the woods? With bears?"

"Not kidding. And Yeah, except for the bear thing." Jake said completely serious.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were in a canoe on the lake. Haley was laying back tanning while Nathan moved them across the lake. 

"How is it I get stuck doing all the work?"

"Because I'm trying to get a beautiful tan for our wedding." Haley replied.

"Hey Haley." Nathan said getting ready to splash Haley.

"What?" SPLASH. "NATHAN!" Haley said getting up to a sitting position. "You are toast!" She splashed him back. They kept laughing and splashing until the canoe tipped over and they were stuck in the lake.

* * *

Jake and Brooke were walking in the woods. A bird made a loud noise. 

"What was that!" Brooke jumped into Jake's arms.

"A bird" He said calmly.

"Oh." She said. "Are we lost?"

"No." He said. Jake knew perfectly were they were. A noise came from their left, something was walking towards them.

"Jake!" Brooke whispered. Jake positioned himself in front of Brooke. "It's a bear!" She whispered.

Whatever it was, it was coming near them. "It's probably a deer." He said as he threw a big rock at a near by tree so that whatever it was, it would know Jake and Brooke were there.

"AHHHH!" Something big hit Jake and they both landed on the floor. It was Skillz.

Bevin appeared from where Skillz had moments earlier. She and Brooke looked at each other and laughed.

Jake looked at Skillz. "Dude, what in the world?"

Skillz jumped up dusting himself up. "I just heard this loud noise near me, like a bear."

"More like I threw a rock at a tree." Jake said.

"Oh, really? Well I ain't gonna lie. I almost wet myself." Skillz said. Bevin and Brooke giggled.

* * *

"Chris?" Peyton said sitting next to him on a swinging bench. 

"Yeah Punkie?" He said.

"Whydid you come here? For Brooke?" She asked.

"Yeah, originally." He said honestly. "She's a fine, fine woman that Brooke Davis. But, you're a fine woman too Peyton. Lucas should have realized that by now." Peyton looked at him. "Chris Keller can tell when a girl is in love with a guy, really in love. Haley is in love with Nathan, Chris Keller had always known that. Brooke Davis is obviously in love with Teen Dad, she wouldn't be playing mommy if she didn't love him. And you, Punkie, you love that Lucas boy, why? I don't know." Peyton watched Chris, she knew he was telling her the truth. She did love Lucas. "If you ever get over Lucas, give me a call Punkie." He walked to his car and drove away.

* * *

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

Jake made a fire while Bevin and Brooke sat by watching. Skillz looked around fearfully.

"So are you sure we're not lost?" He asked.

"Yeah man, I'm sure." Jake said sitting next to Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her. It was starting to get dark outside. Skillz sat down next to Bevin, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're _my _shorty now." She smiled. Be gave her a kiss.

"This is perfect isn't it?" Bevin asked the group.

Brooke looked at Jake. "Yeah, it is perfect." She smiled.

* * *

"Haley?" Nathan said back in their bedroom at the cabin. 

"Yeah?" She asked. "I want to make you happy. Like you make me happy. You complete me." He meant every word. She kissed him.

"I am happy. You're the best part of me Nathan."

* * *

Mouth sat down next to Peyton. "Hey." 

"Hey." She replied.

"Want to go inside? It's getting dark outside." He said.

"Yeah" She said getting up. She stopped him. "Mouth, look at the stars, they're so bright tonight."

"Yeah" He smiled. He looked down. "It's going to be okay Peyt." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She answered. He moved to go to the cabin. "Mouth, let's just wait a second. The air, the stars, it's so beautiful."

"Okay" He said. He looked back up. He saw a shooting star. "Look Peyton! Make a wish."

* * *

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

"A shooting star!" Bevin said. Skillz looked up. So did Brooke and Jake. "Everyone make a wish!" Bevin said. They all wished for their heart's desire.

Jake kissed Brooke's forehead. He already had his wish. "I'm glad we went exploring." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Look Nathan! Outside!" Haley ran to the window. "A shooting star." Nathan hugged her as they made their wishes.

* * *

Chris was driving back to New York. He looked up to the sky. "Shooting star." He said to himself. "To wish impossible things, thus making them possible." He laughed a little and made a wish anyway.

* * *

Lucas watched as the star faded. Rachel appeared behind him. "What did you wish for?" She asked. 

"I wished we hadn't just done that." He said grabbing his shirt and exiting the room.

* * *

**Wow! The next chapter will focus on what they all learned from each other.  
****I have completed writing this fic. I have a few chapters left to post and then it's on to the next story! (Sequel to this one)  
****Lucas and Rachel did have sex. This is part of the plot for the Sequel. There are only 4 chapters left in this fic.**


	15. Learning To Breathe

**Love Rectange Plus One**

**Chapter 15 - Learning To Breathe**

**(Learning to Breathe is a song by Switchfoot) ****I don't own anything!**

**This chapter will be short. It focuses on what they all learned from each other. It's very back and forth so you have to pay attention.

* * *

**

**Previously on OTH-LRP1**

Lucas watched as the star faded. Rachel appeared behind him. "What did you wish for?" She asked.

"I wished we hadn't just done that." He said grabbing his pants and exiting the room.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_"Jake taught me that life beats you up." **Nathan** said. "But you just have to learn to roll with the punches."_

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

"Time to go guys!" Nathan said. Everything was ready for their departure back home. They turned to look at the cabin. Peyton looked at Skillz, Bevin, Brooke and Jake. Bevin and Brooke smiled at each other while their boyfriends held the girls tight.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_"I learned.." **Peyton** started. "I learned that you have to always be there for your friends. You can't just get caught up in your own life."_

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

"Okay, let's go." Rachel said. Mouth walked to Nathan's car. "Mouth, ride with me?" She begged.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_**Mouth** looked down. "I learned that people don't change. And you just have to accept that." _

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

"I'm riding with Nathan." He answered. Rachel watched him as he got in the back seat of Nathan's car with Brooke and Jake. Skillz and Bevin were already in the back of her car. Peyton and Lucas were still outside. "Ride in front?" Rachel asked Lucas.

"No, ride in back." Lucas said sitting next to Skillz. Peyton got in the passenger's seat.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_**Rachel** stood up. "I learned that if beauty is really on the inside." She paused not knowing what to say, then she broke. "Then I'm a really ugly person" She said as she wiped her eyes._

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

"I'm really loving this" Nathan said as he looked at Haley next to him and his friends in the backseat.

"Yeah." Haley said. "This was a good trip."

Jake kissed Brooke's forehead. "I love you" He told her.

"I love you too." She said. Mouth looked at them.

"Now I just feel lonely." He said. Brooke laughed and gave him a hug.

"I love you too Mouth!" She smiled.

"Yay!" He said sticking his tongue out at Jake. Jake laughed.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_"Nathan taught me that, if you really love someone," **Jake** started. "You're never too young."_

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

Haley and Nathan were watching TV in the living room when he fell asleep. She kissed his cheek and covered him.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_"I learned that I love my husband more than anything." **Haley** said._

_**Tim** spoke up. "I learned she loved her husband too!" Everyone laughed._

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

"Hey Peyton!" Bevin said walking into Peyton and Brooke's room. "Is Brooke here?"

"Nope." Peyton sighed. Bevin looked down.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll just go home then." Bevin said.

"Wait Bev. Do you want to hang out?" Peyton asked.

Bevin smiled. "Yeah! That would be fun." She sat next to Peyton. She examined an album on Peyton's nightstand."Emo music?"

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_"I learned..." **Bevin** smiled. "EMO isn't that bad." Peyton laughed._

_END FLASH FORWARD

* * *

_

Lucas was sitting alone on a bench at the Rivercourt. "Hey Luke." Brooke said.

"Hey." He said surprised to see her. She sat next to him on the bench.

"How old do you think we'll be by the time we're over all of this?" She asked. He looked at her confused. "Fighting for what we can't have. Living in the past."

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas started.

"Don't apologize Lucas, just stop. We both have to move on." She said getting up. "There is a girl who is home alone right now. She needs you."

"But," Lucas started.

"We both know it Lucas. I'm not the one for you, it was selfish of me to want to be that person." She walked away.

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD_

_**Brooke** smiled. "I learned that people make mistakes and if you don't forgive them, you are just as bad."_

_END FLASH FORWARD_

Whitey walked into the gym. "So tell me, what did you all _learn _from each other?" He looked around. "Lucas, why don't you start?"

**Lucas** looked at Brooke and Jake. He stood up. "I learned," He started. "I learned from Brooke that, it's never to late to be who you really are." He sat down. Brooke smiled at him and then kissed Jake's cheek.

* * *

**The Next Chapter will focus on ****Leyton's reconciliation and Mouth's plan to keep them all together after High School. There will be a big surprise at the end of the chapter! NO ONE WILL SEE THIS COMING!**


	16. Feeling The Moment

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**Chapter 16 - Feeling the Moment**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

****Feeling the Moment is a song by Feeder.**

_Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself _

How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How do you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you  
**

* * *

**

**Previously on LRP1- **

Lucas looked at Brooke and Jake. He stood up. "I learned," He started. "I learned from Brooke that, it's never to late to be who you really are." He sat down. Brooke smiled at him and then kissed Jake's cheek.

* * *

Mouth walked over to Jake and Brooke who were standing by Jake's locker. "Hey guys!" 

"Hey Mouth! What's up?" Brooke asked.

"Look, I know that the time capsule was a big flop but, I was thinking and maybe we can make our own time capsule." Brooke frowned when Mouth suggested this. "Look, we're going to be graduating in a few weeks and maybe this can keep us together. We all get together in 15 years and watch it. What do you think?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jake smiled. He looked at Brooke. "Promise me you won't take your shirt off this time?"

"You knew about that?" Brooke asked blushing.

"Yeah, I downloaded it off Limewire." He said playfully.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Mouth's time capsule idea?" Haley asked Nathan. 

"Well, it sounds good to me, I promise I won't say marrying you was the worst mistake of my life again." Nathan smiled.

"Hopefully not!" Haley said with a smile.

"Even if you do, we wouldn't know until 15 years from now anyway." Skillz said joining them at the table.

"Yeah" Bevin added. "Where do you guys think we'll be in 15 years?"

"Who knows." Nathan said.

* * *

Everyone met at Peyton's house, even Lucas. 

"Okay guys." Mouth said getting up. "Here is the recorder. You can say whatever you want, everyone has it for a day. Do whatever, just keep it PG-13!" He said, looking at Brooke. "Who wants it first?"

"I'll give it a shot." Haley said. Mouth handed it over to her before they left.

* * *

"Hey Lucas." Peyton said aproching him. 

"Hey, Peyton, I'm sorry." Lucas started.

"Forget about it. Please? Let's start over." Peyton said. Lucas looked over at Brooke as she gave Jake a kiss.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott." He said turning back to Peyton.

"Hey, Lucas, I'm Peyton Sawyer." She smiled.

* * *

Haley got infront of the camera. "Hey! This is Haley James-Scott. I'm 18. I am married to the most wonderful man ever! So much has happened, good things, bad things. Take this apartment for example. I lived here with Nathan when we got married. Then I went on tour, and we fell apart. Brooke moved in here. She let me room with her. I'll always thank her for that. She's a great friend. All my friends are great. They just sometimes get lost along the way, like I do."

* * *

"Lucas, you can't just blame me for what happened. We both are guilty, not just me." Rachel said. 

"I don't blame you. I'm a big boy I can could have said 'No' and be done with you." Lucas said. He was angrier with himselfthen with her."Rachel, just go away."

"Fine, but you'll regret this tonight when you're in bed with Peyton." She said walking away.

* * *

"So, you and Lucas are okay now?" Brooke asked. 

"Yeah, seems that way." Peyton smiled. "Thank goodness."

Haley handed the camera to Peyton. "Here, your turn."

* * *

Peyton turned it on when she was alone in her room. "Hey, it's Peyt. I'm taking the time to do this now since Brooke is off with her boytoy, Jake." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not really sure what to say. I guess I'll just tell you all about this year and how crazy it's all been. I fell in love. And I fell out of Love. I got shot and saved and now, now all I can do is look ahead and hope I'll be okay."

* * *

"Good Morning!" Brooke said with a smile. Jake looked at his alarm clock. 

"You're lucky my parents are gone already," He smiled.

"You're lucky they didn't see me sneak in last night!" She kissed his cheek.

"Lets skip school today, stay like this. Forever." Jake suggested.

"No way! Today is our Spanish project thing." Brooke said getting up. She walked over to Jenny's crib. Jenny was still sleeping. "She's amazing." Brooke said as Jake joined her by the crib. He kissed Brooke.

"Thanks for loving her." Jenny moved a little.

"How could anyone not love her." Brooke said watching Jenny.

* * *

Mouth walked over to Peyton. "Did you get a chance to record?" He asked. 

"Yep and you're next!" She said handing him the camera.

"Hey guys!" Brooke ran over to them pulling Jake along with her. "Guess what?"

"You two are getting married?" Peyton said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"We got A's on our Spanish thing!" Brooke said excited. "I'm actually going to pass Spanish!"

* * *

Mouth sat infront of the camera. "Marvin "Mouth" McFadden here. What up home dogzz!" He laughed. "I wanna thank you guys for doing this. And for being my friends. When Jimmy died, it was hard but, I couldn't have gotten through that without you all. I'm glad that we all met. Really glad."

* * *

"Mouth," Rachel said walking to him. 

"Do you still hate Brooke?" Mouth asked. Rachel didn't answer. "Then we're not friends."

* * *

"Hey guys! It's Nathan! Not that you didn't already recegnize my handsome face." He smiled. "This year has been crazy. I learned a lot. I forgave the person who hurt me most in the world, and it was the best thing I ever did. I love you Haley, and it hurt me when you left but I'd like to think that missing you helps me to know how good it itnow that you're back here with me."

* * *

"Hey Jake." Lucas said. 

"Hey." Jake said grabbing a book.

"Look, I know this might be weird but, I need to talk to someone."

"Sure, I'm here for you."

"I did something, and it's going to hurt Peyton. I want to tell her the truth.I love her and I want to make it better. But, I don't know. What should I do?" Lucas asked.

"Depends, can you live with yourself if you don't tell her?" Jake asked.

* * *

Lucas Scott sat infront of the camera. "I'm a terrible person. Really I am. I'm horrible. I want what I can't have. I broke two girls hearts this year. Neither deserved that. No one deserves to have their heart ripped out. I'm sorry. I can tell you how sorry I really am. I promise, I'll make it up to you one day."

* * *

Brooke looked at her photo album. She found a picture of her, Jenny and Jake from long ago. "Who would have known?" Peyton said sitting next to her. 

"Yeah." Brooke put her head down.

"Brooke, what about fashion?" Peyton said. "We graduate in a few weeks and then after summer you have to go. You _are_ going to New York right?"

"I don't know. I know that fashion was my dream but, somewhere in all of this." Brooke looked at the picture again. "It all changed."

* * *

"Hey Everyone! It's Bevin! I am doing this time capsule thing so that I can see my friends in 15 years when we're old! Gosh, we're going to be so old!" She laughed. "I hope I don't have wrinkles!" She touched her face. "Well, in 15 years I want to be married. Hopefully to Skillz. We can have 6 kids and he'll be an lawyer. We'll be so happy!"

* * *

Brooke walked into Haley and Nathan's room. "Knock-Knock." She smiled. "I've got a present!" Brooke handed Haley her wedding dress wrapped in a box. 

Haley opened it. "Wow! OMG! Brooke! I love it." She hugged Brooke. "You should design wedding dresses. This is beautiful!" She said admiring the dress.

"I don't know about that." Brooke smiled.

"Well then at least design your own dress when you marry...JAKE!" Haley grinned. Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, that will be in the far _far_ future!" She said sitting on Haley's bed.

"Well, at least you admit it will happen." Haley smiled again. "You two are great together."

* * *

"This is Skillz! Yo what up homies?" He smiled. "I'm not a rich man, hell, I don't have a dollar to my name. I'm not a smart man, but I'm not and idiot either! I know when I'm lucky and this year, I was lucky. Bevin. See, she's this crazy little shorty, but she loves me so much. And I love her too. I love you Shorty."

* * *

Jake, Nathan and Lucas were practicing shooting ball at the court. Jake made his shot, score. 

"That was luck!" Nathan shouted.

"No way!" Jake laughed. "I've never been a lucky man."

"That's true!" Lucas said.

"See." Jake replied. Nathan looked at them.

"Well, you're lucky now. You've got Jenny," He said. "And...Brooke" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Jake smiled.

"Maybe you're finally getting that rainbow after the rain." Lucas suggested.

"Rainbow? He's with Brooke, it's more like he's in the eye of a hurricaine." Nathan laughed.

* * *

"Brooke Davis here! Cheerleader. Class President. Friend. Girlfriend." She gave a smile and then it faded away."Mom?" She paused. "I meet a great guy this year. His name is Jake Jagielski. He's amazing. He has this baby, Jenny, she's the most beautiful, most wonderful thing in the world. I know I'm not her real mother but, hopefully, one day, I can be something close to that."

* * *

Jake was holding Jenny in his arms on his way to Brooke and Peyton's. "Hey Jake. How is my little girl?." He turned around to see her. Nicki.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jake bit his lip. "I spent most of my senior year looking for Jenny and then one day, I found her, just like that." He smiled. "That's kind of how it was with Brooke. She was right there." She's great with Jenny. I love her but,"He paused looking down."I have this past that just won't go away."

* * *

**Surprised? ****Next Chapter-Naley Wedding!**


	17. Someday

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**17 - Someday.**

**(Song by Bryan Greenberg!)**

**Just so you all know, I'm posting a little recap. Okay, Lucas really wants to love Peyton but he is still confused over Brooke. "Wanting what you can't have." Brooke loves Jake, she is completely over Lucas. Jake loves Brooke as well but, since Nicki came back he knows it's just a matter of time before he has to leave Tree Hill and Brooke. Peytonloves Lucas and believeshe is the one. Naley are just about to get remarried. This is my second update of today, hopefully I can post the last chapter tomorrow. :) As always, Read, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton where in their room. It was the day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding. "So, what's up with you and Jake? I haven't seen him around these last two days?" Peyton asked helping Brooke do her hair. Brooke looked in the mirror. 

"He's been busy with stuff." She didn't know why Jake was being so distant. It scared her because she didn't want to lose him.

"Oh," Peyton said noticing the stress in Brooke's voice. "Well, I'm sure that whatever it is it's important. Hey, do you think you could do my make-up?" It was the least she could do. She knew Brooke would love doing Peyton's make-up and maybe it would take her focus off of Jake.

* * *

"Sure!" Brooke said excited. 

Lucas, Nathan and Jake were in already at the church. They got there early to discuss Nathan's surprise for Haley. "Okay, so you guys in?" Nathan asked. Jake and Lucas nodded. "Great" Nathan said. He walked outside.

Lucas looked over at Jake. Jake was lost in his own thoughts. "Earth to Jake!"

"Hun? Oh, what?" Jake said confused. Lucas frowned.

"What's up man?"

"Nothing." Jake lied. He was thinking about how he was going to tell Brooke that Nicki had been back for two days and she wanted Jenny. Jake knew what he had to do, leave.

"Ok. But when you want to talk, I'm here." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke, did you ever tell Peyton? About that thing that would hurt her?" Jake asked.

"No." Lucas replied. "It wasn't worth hurting her to make me feel less guilty." Jake nodded. "Look Jake, whatever this is, tell Brooke." Jake looked at him confused. "She's the one for you. She deserves the truth. God knows I've lied to her enough for the both of us." Lucas walked out to Nathan's car.

* * *

The wedding started, it was a beautiful day outside. The wind blew Haley's hair perfectly into place. Nathan thought she looked like an angel. He smiled at her. Brooke and Peyton watched smiling. Lucas and Jake stood next to Nathan; it was a great day. 

The ceremony ended and the reception began. "Hey boyfriend!" Brooke said giving Jake a kiss.

"Hey," He said. He knew he had to tell her. "Brooke,"

"Hey you two!" Peyton said walking to them. "I'm going to have to steal Brooke" Peyton grabbed her best friend.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Chris just called me." Peyton confessed.

"Keller?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, he said he missed me." Peyton said confused.

* * *

"Okay everyone," Nathan said getting the attention of everyone at the wedding. "Haley, this is my gift to you!" He smiled as he began singing. Lucas and Jake were his back up singers. Neither Lucas nor Nathan could carry a tune but it was so sweet Haley cried. 

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May. _

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

The song ended. "Okay, the real singer, Jake Jagielski! Everyone give it up!" Nathan and Lucas made their way off the stage.

Haley ran to her husband. "I love you so much Nathan." She said kissing him. He wiped away her tears.

"Not more than I love you Haley James-Scott." He smiled and kissed her forehead as they danced. The music started and Jake sang "Someday." It was fitting for the situation. Brooke smiled as she watched him. Jake knew he had to tell her.

_It's the biggest storm in years they say,  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train,  
Well, I'd like to stay, in a stormy winter's day,  
So welcome back to you Someday_

_As the states roll by it's all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here,  
It's always the same, constant change  
But I'll come back to you Someday_

_So close, so far, so long, so long the worldspin me away_

_I'll travel a night just to see your face,  
__the way you touch, the way you taste  
Even if only for a day.  
Cuz I'll come back to you Someday._

_I speak the truth it's all I know.  
__As your tears fall to the snow,  
__And we both know tonight that I can't stay  
__But I'll come back to you Someday._

_So close, so far, so long the worldspin me away  
So close, so far, so longthe worldspin me away  
So close, so far, so long the worldspin me away_

* * *

"Hey" Jake said walking to Brooke. She gave him a kiss. 

"That was so sweet." Brooke smiled in his arms.

"It's time to see who gets married next!" Haley yelled. "Everyone ready to see who's getting the bouquet?" She called over Brooke, Peyton and the rest of the girls.

"Wait Brooke." Jake said stopping her. Brooke looked at him confused. "I have something to tell you." Haley counted down in the background. She threw the flowers over her head. Haley was very bad at throwing. The flowers landed on the staircase above Brooke and Jake. They fell and Jake caught them. Everyone laughed and Brooke smiled at him.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" Brooke joked. Jake lowered his head.

"I doubt it." A voice said from behind them. Brooke turned to see who it was. Nicki.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked. Nicki put her arm around Jake's shoulders.

"Jakie didn't tell you? Oh, I've been here for days! I'm here for my family. Jake and Jenny." Nicki smiled at Brooke. Brooke looked at Jake. How could he have not told her? Nicki took the flowers from Jake. "Looks like these are mine, just like Jake and Jenny."

Brooke looked at Jake one last time. She shook her head and turned to leave the reception.

* * *

"I can't believe Nicki showed up like that!" Haley screamed. "It was perfect and then she ruined everything!" Haley said angrily. Nathan held his wife's hands in his own. 

"It's still perfect because, I'm here with you." Haley smiled. She loved that man so much.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in front of her old house. "Can I sit?" Jake asked. Brooke looked up at him. He sat down and looked at her. She turned to him and kissed him. He kissed her back; it was hard to do but he had to stop. "Brooke." She put her head in her hand and started crying. He moved in close to her and rubbed her back while she cried. "I love you beautiful." He told her. Brooke shook her head. "Yeah, I do." Jake reassured her. "That's what makes this so hard. Nicki, I can't let her take Jenny." 

"I thought she gave up custody." Brooke said trying to wipe her tears away; she got all but one. Jake wiped it away and hugged her close.

"She can still get her. I can't let that happen Brooke." He said. Brooke nodded.

"You're leaving." She said. He nodded. "I want to go with you," She said.

"You can't Brooke." He held her hand. "You have graduation in less than a week and then there is New York. You can't just leave your life for me."

"Jake, you are my life. You and Jenny." She pleaded. Jake hugged her.

"Brooke, I love you and I want the best for you. I don't want you to give up your dreams. I'm always going too have to hid from her. I want more than that for you Brooke." His eyes started to water and he felt dumb. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Jake," Brooke started.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go get Jenny and then, I'm gone." He told her.

"Tonight?" Brooke's heart broke even more. Jake nodded and stood up. Brooke stood up as well. She wanted to protest but he stopped her. He gave her a kiss and hugged her tight.

"Bye Brooke Davis. I'll come back to you, someday." He walked away as he choked back his own tears.

* * *

It's almost over! Tear Tear! Well, as you all probably already know I will write a second part to this fic, it's called: **Write Of Hearts, Lies, And Friends.**

NOTE: Not sure if those are the actual lyrics to Someday. I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere so I wrote what I heard.

**NEXT: THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	18. Love Song

**Love Rectangle Plus One**

**Chapter 18 - Love Song**

I don't own anything!

* * *

(311 Song) 

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

* * *

Peyton took a snap shot of her friends on their last official day of school. She looked at it in her digital camera. Haley and Nathan looked very much in love. Lucas had a goofy smile and Brooke looked as beautiful as ever. But Peyton knew Brooke wasn't happy. She had cried herself to sleep the night Jake left. She thought Peyton had already fallen asleep and didn't notice but she did. She wasn't the same Brooke Davis she normally was. Beautiful, Cheerful, Happy, that's how she was when Jake was in town, but ever since he left he took the real Brooke with him. This other Brooke was a double of her old self, minus the drinking and random sex. She pretended everything was fine and that she was happy but Peyton knew better. 

"Hey Cheery" Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"Hey." Brooke smiled.

"Do you want to do something tonight? Celebrate?" Peyton asked. Brooke looked down.

"Umm, no, I think I'm just going to go to bed early." Brooke replied. That meant she was going to go home watch sad movies and sulk. Peyton nodded.

* * *

"Poor Brooke" Haley said sitting with Nathan. 

"Yeah, but, we can't do anything about that. Jake's gone." Nathan said.

"We could have a party! She loves parties!" Haley suggested.

"I tried. She just wants to sulk." Peyton said.

"Maybe you should all just let her." Lucas suggested. "She'll be ok. She just needs to deal, in her own way."

* * *

Brooke was sitting at Peyton's computer when Peyton walked in. "Hey!" Peyton said cheerfully. 

"Hey." Brooke smiled.

"I'm going out with Naley and Luke tonight, wanna come?" Peyton asked.

"No, I don't think so." Brooke answered, still at the computer.

"He's not going to e-mail you." Peyton said. She was tired of seeing Brooke like this. Brooke looked at her. "He's hiding from Nicki, he can't e-mail you, she could trace it. Brooke, you have to get over him, get over this. Look at you!" Peyton was yelling trying to get a reaction from Brooke, but she just watched her. "Brooke!"

"Peyton, have fun tonight." Brooke looked back at the computer. Peyton looked at Brooke and then stormed out. She didn't know what to do anymore, this was ridiculous.

* * *

Peyton got in late that night, mostly because she wanted to avoid talking to Brooke. She walked into her room and expected to see Brooke in bed asleep. She found a note on her pillow. 

Peyton,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but since school is officially over I'm going home. I'm sorry for not really saying good-bye but you know how it is. People always leave right?

Brooke

P.S. Don't think I forgot you're birthday. I'll be back to see you.

Peyton fell onto her bed. Brooke was gone. She held the letter close to her heart. She felt guilty. Maybe if she hadn't yelled at Brooke about Jake that afternoon she wouldn't have left.

* * *

Brooke sat quietly on the airplane. A lady sat next to her with her 5-year-old daughter. "Hi" Brooke smiled. 

"Hi" The lady said. She wasn't old probably in her early 20s. The little girl smiled at Brooke. She reminded her of Jenny. The little girl handed her a book, it was the same one she had read to Jenny long ago. "Book" The little girl said.

* * *

"Haley!" Nathan said from the car. Haley ran up to Peyton's room and Nathan followed. They found Peyton on her bed crying. 

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Haley said trying to calm her.

"I told Brooke to get over Jake! I yelled at her and now she's gone. She said she'd come back, but she won't. This is my fault." Haley hugged Peyton. Brooke was gone? Nathan lowered his head.

"Where did she go?" Haley asked.

"Home." Peyton said between tears.

"Maybe she'll be happy there?" Nathan suggested. Peyton looked at him.

"This is home! Tree Hill! This is where she should be!" She cried back into Haley's shoulder.

* * *

Graduation wasn't the same without Brooke. Nathan and Haley sat quietly at the Rivercourt. Lucas was practicing free throws and Peyton was drawing in her sketchbook. "Some celebration!" Lucas said, missing his shot. 

Peyton flipped through her book. She found a picture she had drawn of Brooke, Jake and Jenny. It said "Happily Ever After." She closed the sketchbook.

* * *

Peyton was alone in her big house. Her phone rang. "Brooke?" 

"No, it's Chris."

"Oh." Peyton said sadly.

"You and Brooke fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I made her go away." Peyton cried. "Why do I always do that?" She asked.

"Maybe it's you're curse." Chris joked. Peyton didn't laugh. "I'm sorry. Look, why don't you get out of Tree Hill for a while?"

"And go where?" Peyton asked.

"On tour with me?" Chris suggested.

"You are crazy!" Peyton said.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Haley and Nathan said from the door. Peyton smiled. 

"Thanks guys!" She said hugging them. Haley looked around the room hoping Brooke was there. She sighed. "No Brooke." Peyton sighed; realizing Haley was looking for her. Haley smiled.

"She'll be here." Haley assured Peyton but she wasn't sure if Brooke _would _show up.

"Hey Birthday girl!" Lucas said walking in the door.

"Hey Luke!" Peyton hugged him.

"So? What are we going to do? Hang out?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, until Brooke gets here." Haley said.

"Haley you don't have to say that." Peyton told her. "I know that she probably won't show. She's my best friend and I want her to but. I can't expect her to come home just for me."

"Really P.Sawyer?" Peyton's eyes widened. She turned to her front door.

"Brooke!" Brooke was smiling from the door. Peyton hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh I know." Brooke smiled.

"Shut up! So how long are you staying?" Peyton asked.

"As long as my family lets me." Brooke smiled.

Peyton smiled. "So I have to beg Mr. and Mrs. Davis for you to stay?"

"Actually," Brooke smiled. "You have to beg them." Brooke pointed behind her. Peyton looked to see who it was. She smiled at them. Jake and Jenny were waiting outside. They walked over to Peyton' door. Jake gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Peyton." He said as she smiled.

"Wait, I don't get it. I thought you were hiding from Nicki?" She asked Jake.

"Well, I don't have to. Nicki legally gave Jenny up so, if someone else adopted Jenny, she couldn't do anything." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Brooke.

"You adopted Jenny?" Haley said shocked.

"Yep." Brooke smiled.

"Wow." Nathan said.

"And that's not the only thing," Jake said. Everyone looked at Jake and Brooke. Brooke smiled.

"We pulled a Naley" She showed them the ring on her finger.

"What!" Haley ran across the room and hugged Brooke. Peyton and Lucas were completely shocked. Nathan made his way over to Jake to congratulate him.

"What is with teenagers in Tree Hill getting married?" Peyton said. She made her way over to Brooke. "I'm so happy for you," She said in her best friend's ear. Brooke held her close.

Lucas shook Jake's hand. He wasn't really sure what to do; this was all so surprising. He never thought Brooke would marry Jake and officially become Mrs. Jagielski.

Peyton and Haley dragged Brooke to the coach. "How did it happen?" Haley said excited. Jake smiled at Brooke as she told her friends everything. Nathan patted him on the back.

"Glad to not be the only married teenage guy around." They laughed.

Jenny was playing with a toy airplane. She showed it to Nathan. "Mommy"

_FLASHBACK (Day after Jake left)_

_Brooke is on her computer looking up laws, seeing if their is anyway she can help Jake. She stummbles on a law that says if Nicki gave up custody someone else could adopt Jenny. A light bulb flashes in her brain.  
__Brooke goes into see a local lawyer.  
__(A few days later)  
__Brooke's phone rings after school. She checks her caller-id. UNKNOWN. "Hello?" She says.  
__"Hey baby." Jake says on the other line. Brooke's jaw drops.  
__"Hey" She says quietly.  
__"Are you okay?" He asks.  
__"I miss you." Brooke says sitting down.  
__"I miss you too." Jenny says something in the background.  
__"How is she?" Brooke asks.  
__"She's okay. She asks about you a lot." Jake said sadly.  
__"Jake, I talked to a lawyer." She waited for him to say something but he was quiet. "He said that if it was okay with you, I could adopt Jenny. Nicki can't stop me."  
__"Adopt Jenny? Brooke, it's not that simple. Adopting a kid is huge." Jake said.  
__"I know. Jake, I love Jenny." Brooke started.  
__"So you want to be her mom?" Jake was confused and surprised.  
__"Yeah, I do." Brooke said firmly.  
__"You are 17" Jake said.  
__"So? You're 18."  
__"Brooke, what about New York?" Jake asked.  
__"I don't care about New York! I care about you and Jenny!" She knew that adopting Jenny would be a big deal but she had hoped Jake wouldn't have a problem with it.  
__"Brooke," Jake started.  
__"Look, if you don't want me to adopt her then fine. You are her father and it's your choice but I can't do this Jake. Don't call me." Brooke said hanging up.  
__END FLASHBACK_

"What?" Haley yelled. "I thought this had a happy ending?" Brooke smiled.

* * *

"So, what's going to happen with you three?" Peyton asked Brooke. Everyone had left except Brooke and Jenny. Jake went to go see his parents. Haley and Nathan went home and Lucas went who-knows-where. 

_FLASHBACK  
Brooke was checking her e-mail the morning of the last day of school.  
You have **1 unread message**: Inbox(1)  
Brooke clicked on the link.  
from: jjagielski00  
Hey Brooke. We miss you. I'm sorry about our last conversation. I've been thinking andIcalled a lawyer the other day. He said that if you still want to want to adopt Jenny then you have to come down and sign some papers and stuff. I'm sorry I made this hard, it's just, she's my little baby and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I just want the best for you. Having a kid, it changes you. I love you Brooke._

_"Brooke!" Peyton called from the living room. "Time for school!"  
END FLASHBACK_

Jenny was still playing with the airplane Brooke had given her. Brooke played with her daughter's hair.

"I'm gong to work on my fashion and Jake's going to work on his music. And this little one," She tickled Jenny as the little girl laughed.

"Gets to have a happily ever after." Peyton smiled. "Brooke, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

Brooke looked at Peyton and then back at Jenny who crawled onto Brooke's lap. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

* * *

"So whatever happened to Mouth?" Jake asked Nathan. 

"Harvard" Nathan smiled. "He's going to be senator one day. Maybe he'll give you some competition for that new wife of yours." Jake smiled as he watched Brooke and Jenny at the park. Haley and Peyton were laughing nearby. "Skillz and Bevin are out of town. They went to her summer beach house in Florida. Rachel is gone." Nathan informed him. "I guess when Brooke left she had no one to bug." Jake laughed.

"And Luke?" Jake asked. He barley saw Lucas since he came back.

"Who knows? He's trying to find his way. He'll be okay one day." Jake nodded.

_FLASHBACK  
Brooke was on the computer looking for tickets to Savannah.  
"Hey!" Peyton said cheerfully.  
"Hey." Brooke smiled.  
"I'm going out with Naley and Luke tonight, wanna come?" Peyton asked.  
"No, I don't think so." Brooke answered, she clicked on the link to purchase her ticket.  
"He's not going to e-mail you." Peyton said. Brooke was surprised by Peyton's bluntness."He's hiding from Nicki, he can't e-mail you, she could trace it. Brooke, you have to get over him, get over this. Look at you!" Brooke just watched Peyton. She knew Peyton wanted the best for her but Jake had e-mailed her."Brooke!" She wanted to tell Peyton she was leaving but she didn't know if Peyton would try to talk her out of this. The last thing she need was to have someone change her mind.  
"Peyton, have fun tonight." She said as she watched as the link on the computer told her her plane ticket was booked. She was leaving in a few hours. Peyton left.  
Brooke printed her e-ticket and wrote Peyton a note.  
END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Peyton knocked on Lucas' door. "Hey Luke" She smiled. 

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't stop by the park." He still felt guilty about the night he had spent with Rachel.

"I got this call." Peyton said. She wanted to know how he felt about her. "I could go on tour with this amazing band." Band meaning Chris Keller, she forgot to mention that.

Lucas smiled. "That's great."

"Lucas, ask me to stay." She pleaded. She wanted to go but she wanted him to want her more. Lucas looked at her confused. "Please?"

"Peyton, this is good for you. You should do it." He didn't want her to go but he thought it was best. He had hurt her too much. She swallowed hard and nodded. She walked away heart-broken.

* * *

Brooke and Jenny drove Peyton to the airport. Jenny watched as the planes took off. Brooke gave Peyton a hug as she got ready to leave. She started crying. "I'm going to miss you P.Sawyer." 

Peyton started crying too. "I'm gonna miss you too B.Jagielski." They laughed. "I'll see you in New York." Brooke nodded.

"Say bye Jenny" Brooke told her daughter. Jenny said Good-bye to Peyton and gave her a small hug.

"Bye Jenny. You take care of your mom for me." Peyton turned to walk to the terminal. She waved one final good bye. Brooke and Jenny waved back. Brooke was still crying a little and Jenny looked at her. She didn't really understand.

"Mommy, no cry" She said hugging Brooke. Brooke smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

_FLASHBACK  
Brooke walked off of the plane ramp. She took a deep breath. Savannah. She felt nervous but she knew this was what she wanted, to be with Jake and Jenny. "Mommy Booke!" She heard a small voice call. She saw Jenny running to her. Brooke felt tears running down her cheeks as she picked up Jenny. Jenny looked at her puzzled. "No cry."She said as she gave Brooke a hug.Brooke gave a small laugh and wiped her tears. Jake walked to her.  
"Hey." He said quietly before he pulled her into his arms. They stood their quietly. She knew she was finally home.  
END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lucas sat at the Rivercourt. He thought about Peyton and how he should have stopped her. It was too late now.

* * *

"Hey" Jake said walking into his room. Brooke and Jenny were on his bed watching TV. Brooke smiled at him. 

"I love you" Brooke said kissing him.

"I love you too," Jake said. He wrapped his arms around Brooke. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything." He smiled.

_FLASHBACK  
Jake still had brooke and Jenny in his arms. "Brooke?" She looked up at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She said she gave him a kiss.  
"Brooke?" He said again. She looked at him. "Will you marry me?"  
END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Nathan held Haley in his arms as they waited to fall asleep. 

"So, what happens next?" Haley asked him.

"Who knows? Every night is another story." Nathan answered kissing her forehead.

* * *

**FIN - Which as Brooke and Jake can tell you means 'THE END' in Spanish. :)**

**You may or may not know but in the episode "Every Night is Another Story" Brooke says something about a Love Rectangle Plus One. (Hints the title of this fic.)**

**I'll be posting my sequal to this fic soon so stay tuned:)**


	19. Write of Hearts, Lies, and Friends UD

The Sequel to this fic: **Write of Hearts, Lies, and Friends** is now up!


End file.
